One and Only
by Insane-Psychotic-Evil
Summary: Its hard to be in love with someone and not know it, and it's even worse when you have mysterious powers growing inside you, and there is a different kind of evil every turn.full summary inside
1. How it Started

:One and Only:

Summary; Its hard to be in love and not know it, especially if you feel weird powers growing inside of you, and there's a different evil around every turn. Kagome and InuYasha continue to fight for the pieces of the jewel, But an evil that wants them dead, things change. Drastically. InuXKag, MirXSan

A/N - Yay! My first chappie!(cheer)...

(Psychotica Bunny) If I write this, will you leave me be?Puppy dog eyes

(Boss)Maybe...I'll think about it

(Psychotica Bunny)0Fine...

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR KAGOME OR ANYONE ELSE FOR THAT MATTER!

:Growl:

here you go, first chapter!(cheer)

Ch.1- How it started

Kagome hopped out of the well and looked around. To her dismay she looked up and saw InuYasha quietly slumbering in his favorite tree.

'Oh, he looks so Kawaii when he's sleeping' she thought, not wanting to wake him.

She slowly walked over to the tree and sat in front of its trunk -unable to climb it.

She admired InuYasha silently until she dozed off.

(morning)-

InuYasha slowly opened his eyes to see Kagome peacefully napping beneath him.

'What? What is she doing here so soon?' he thought not expecting her until tomorrow.

Kagome slowly stirred in her sleep and positioned herself on her back, facing InuYasha.

She fluttered her eyes open and yawned to find her self looking back at Inuyasha.

"Good Morning!" she said with a smile. "feh." Was his reply.

"We should get back to the village before someone comes looking for us." said Kagome standing up and stretching her arms.

"I guess." InuYasha mumbled and reluctantly jumped out of the tree.

* * *

When they got back to Kaede's hut they were greeted by Sango and Miroku, bearing a red slap mark on his cheek.

"What did you do now, you lecherous monk?" InuYasha said arrogantly, smirking.

Miroku replied with a small cry as he rubbed his face.

Kagome sighed as she shook her head. 'He'll never learn will he.' Rolling her eyes.

She looked over the hill to see Shippo hopping towards her with an ear to ear smile on his face.

"KAGOME!" Shippo yelled as he pounced on her."I've missed you so much! What took you so long? Did InuYasha make you mad again?"

Shippo said as he realized he shouldn't have said the last part.

"Why you little.." WHACK! "SIT BOY!" InuYasha stopped in his tracks and hurtled to the ground.

"Ow.." he grumbled in pain. "What was that for?" he said rubbing his head.

"Why do you always have to pick on Shippo like that?" Kagome said, sounding annoyed.

InuYasha let out a faint growl as he hopped into a nearby tree.

* * *

Kaede walked over the hill with a basket of herbs greeting Kagome politely. "child, come, you have done plenty for now." she said, leading Kagome back to the hut.

They all conversed and drank tea in Kaede's hut for about half an hour before emerging and finding InuYasha still in his tree, devoured by his thoughts.

"Well we should be going, if we leave now we can reach a nearby village by nightfall." Miroku stated Matter-of-factly pointing to the east with his staff.

Sango and Kaede nodded in agreement while Kagome went over to InuYasha.

"InuYasha." she said quiet and calm, but loud enough for him to hear.

"What?" he said disturbed from his train of thought. "Oh, it's just you." he said almost relieved. "We are going now." she said shyly and walked away slowly.

'Ugh..I am so stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid' she thought, mentally slapping herself.

'I can't even talk to him like a civilized person anymore.'

Sango, Miroku and Shippo got on Kirara, and Kagome hopped on InuYasha's back, like normal.

* * *

Everything had been fine, they had collected most of the jewel shards and killed Naraku.

Then something changed. She started feeling shy around InuYasha. She ignored it, but it continued. It's been like this for almost a month now. She was beginning to crack.

She could feel his silver hair on her face as he hopped from tree to tree, she loved his hair, especially his ears. She was about to give them a quick little twinge, but stopped herself, caught in a thought.

'Why do I feel this way?'

* * *

Nar, this is a bit more edited than before, just so yah know. This is chapter one that I altered slightly.

Remember, read and review.

XXXXXX Psychotica Bunny XXXXXX


	2. Insane? Or Just Weird?

: One and Only:

Ch.2- Insane? or just weird?

InuYasha debated his conscience with his pride. 'Why can't I just talk to her? Because you'll look stupid. And how is that? I just will okay? Just shut up.'

He didn't know why, but this was happening more and more often since he defeated Naraku. He didn't like it. He wasn't used to having so many emotions all at once like he was now, it made him feel so weak.

"InuYasha, watch Miroku while Kagome and I go to the hot spring ok?" Sango said politely to Inuyasha, interrupting his train of thought.

"Feh. Whatever." InuYasha replied as he watched Kagome and Sango go off towards the hot spring near the forest.

Once he was sure they were gone, Miroku tried to sneak around side, but InuYasha grabbed his collar and dragged him back.

"I was just making sure they were alright." Miroku said innocently.

"Whatever."InuYasha grumbled as he hopped back on his branch.

'Stupid wench. Her whole life is bathing, now so is Sango's.' His thoughts started drifting off to Kagome. Again.

* * *

He was still in his tree when the two girls returned.

"Do you want to strt shard hunting again yet?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha was about to answer, but paused. He smelled something, coming fast towards them. 'Wolf shit.'

Kagome stopped in her tracks when she sensed jewel shards. "Koga." she whispered to herself. She did not need this right now.

A small tornado quickly came up over the horizon to reveal the wolf demon.

"What do you want, wolf boy?" InuYasha growled.

"What's wrong, mutt face I'm here to see my woman." Koga said smirking.

"She's not your woman, so leave before you completely stink up the place. I'm already getting nauseous." replied InuYasha.

Koga ignored the comment and walked over to Kagome. "Hi, Koga." Kagome said nicely.

"Hello, Kagome. Are you tired of the half-breed yet, or do you think you don't deserve better.?" Koga said arrogantly.

Kagome blushed a light pink tried to shield her face from Koga.

InuYasha scowled at Koga and rolled his eyes.

Koga momentarily Let go of Kagome's Hands and turned to InuYasha arrogantly.

"Hey, Dog shit, I'll beat you later." He turned back to Kagome. "Kagome, remember, I'll be back for you, don't worry."

Kagome laughed uncomfortably as Koga sped off in his cyclone.

"hehe…" she said nervously.

* * *

A/N: Nark ay.i took out another part, because I hated it…so there…you got a problem, take it up with my friend here:moves over to rveal a small pink bunny rabbit in a straight jacket:... Remember looks can be deceiving, My evil pink Bunnies are the most deceitful of all.(another chapter edited… . )sorry for shortness, chapters get longer soon

XXXXXXX Psychotica Bunny XXXXXXXXXX


	3. InuYasha never learns

:;: One and only :

Chapter 3: InuYasha never learns..

A/N: Im sooo sorry it took me so long to update! My comp got messed up and taken away from me….tear…but now I got it back!

Heres chapter three!

"InuYasha, Sit."

InuYasha plummeted towards the ground and let out a wonderful string of curses. When he recovered and sat up, he glared at Kagome. "What was that for!" he yelled.

"For Being rude." She said simply, walking away.

InuYasha gave her one last glare and stalked over to another tree.

'He's been doing that a lot lately.' Kagome thought to herself. She decided to brush the thought away for now and returned to the hut with Sango and Miroku.

"So do you guys want to go see if there are any rumours about the jewel?" Miroku asked.

Kagome shrugged and decided there was nothing else to do. She and Sango informed InuYasha. "Feh" was all he would reply.

They walked in the direction of the nearest village.

* * *

"Do you guys notice anything…different about InuYasha?" Kagome asked. Sango looked at her oddly.

"Um.. I guess a little, he seems to be much more reserved lately." She observed.

"Yes, he doesn't seem to be as jumpy or impatient as before.. he didn't even ask if he could come with us." Miroku stated.

They came to the top of the trail leading to the village. 'There is a creepy aura around here.' Kagome thought to herself. 'I can't quite pin point it, but its here..'

"An ominous aura." Mroku spoke her mind.

"Yes. It seems like a demon. A strong aura at that."

Kagome grabbed the bow and arrows slung over her back and placed them, ready to attack if anything should happen.

Sango did the same, preparing hiraikostsu as Kirara transformed.

'What could this be? Naraku's aura was barely this…' Sango thought. "it can't be, can it?" she asked herself.

"No. It's not Naraku. It…is stronger..." Miroku said, positioning his staff.

As soon as the ominous aura and miasma appeared..it was gone. No trace.

"How could it just…disappear?" Kagome asked in awe.

"I don't know..let's check houses to make sure everyone is all right." Sango said, keeping her weapon prepared.

Miroku walked up towards the headman and asked if there were any casualties that he knew of.

"No, but I am afraid we haven't checked all the houses yet." He coughed.

"Very well, we will help." Miroku volunteered. Sango and Kagome nodded as they started checking huts.

* * *

"Most didn't even notice a change." Sango said.

"What? That's odd." Miroku thought.

"You guys, we should get back, we've already been gone longer than we should have. Lets go. We'll ask InuYasha." Kagome said, seeing it must have already been at least an hour. "I'm sure he'll know something."

* * *

They returned to Kaede's hut and Kagome went to get InuYasha.

"InuYasha? Did you sense that aura?" She asked, seeing the hanyou looking back at her.

"Feh, it was a trickery aura, some small demons know how to create a trick miasma and aura. I'm not surprised you thought it was a real threat." InuYasha said boredly.

"How did you know that?

Kagome was confused. 'I have to ask him about that later.'

Kagome told Miroku and Sango of the small trickery aura that InuYasha explained to her.

"I believe I've heard of that before, but it's very rare, this is the first time I've ever encountered one." He said.

"Yes, we will have to keep a close eye on them." Sango said, sipping her tea.

* * *

(Newly re edited) sorry that was really short, but there was really nothing else I was able to put in there… .

Xxxxxx Psychotica Bunny xxxxxxX


	4. Grown Up

:One and Only:

Chapter 4: Grown up

"Hey Kagome? Have you thought about going to the sakura festival?" Sango asked.

"I don't know. I mean remember last time? InuYasha refused to come, so I didn't do a whole lot." Kagome replied submerging under-water.

"I think it might be different this time. I mean if you haven't noticed yet, InuYasha has grown up quite a bit since Naraku was defeated."

"I guess, but so has Miroku... At least a little bit." Kagome said, giggling a little bit. In the distance you could hear something like: "But I was just checking on them!" "No you werent you lecher!" :WHACK:

"Or not." Kagome burst out laughing as they dried off and got dressed.

"Please think about the festival. It would be real nice if you could come with me."

"Okay." Kagome said as they walked up the hill. Sitting next to a very irritated InuYasha, was a very unconscious Miroku. Kagome shook her head. 'So much for grown up' she thought as she sat down beside InuYasha.

Shippo hopped up onto Kagomes lap and started roasting a marshmallow that she gave him.

"Are we leaving tomorrow?" Kagome asked.

"I dunno. Are you sure your okay?" InuYasha said as he took a bite out of the fish he caught.

"I'm fine!" Kagome said.

"And I didn't get hurt that badly." Kagome said fishing something out of her pack. Pulling out a container of ramen, she filled it with hot water and gave it to InuYasha. 'That will make him be quiet for a minute or two.' she thought, relieved.

"I'm tired, so im gonna go to bed." Kagome said, raising her arms and yawning.

"Me too. I'm really tired." Sango said getting up to follow Kagome into the hut.

Once inside, Sango mad sure the boys were out of earshot.

"InuYasha sure is a dummy.."Sango stopped and waited.

"Okay, they can't hear us." Sango said turning to Kagome.

"What?"Kagome asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just that you like InuYasha!"Sango said, careful to keep her voice low.

"Do not!" Kagome whispered.

"Do so!"

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"Do Not!"

"Fine then, deny it, but you still have a sparkle in your eye whenever your near him..."Sango said.

"But-." she was cut off.

"Goodnight Kagome." Sango said as she turned over in her sleeping bag and closed her eyes.

Kagome did the same, facing the door, so she could still see InuYasha.

'Do I? No it can't be. But-.' Kagome stopped herself. 'Goodnight, InuYasha.' was her final thought before she drifted off.

* * *

"YAY!Koga's back!" A girl yelled as she ran up to him.

"YAY!"yelled another girl.

Koga just stood there trying to walk as they both clung to him.

"Okay, okay get off me. Ichiatsui, Kihana, get off, go play or something. Those two had made it a daily ritual, everytime he went out, they would cling to him and ask him not to go. And then cling some more when he got back.

"Can I get you anything?" the first girl asked.

"No, Ichiatsui." Koga said, starting to get irritated.

"Hey Koga! I caught my very first fish today! Want to see?" the second girl said.

"No, Kihana." He was getting really annoyed. He walked towards his den, the only place_ they_ couldn't get to him.

"Ohh..." the two girls said simultaneous.

As the girls sat down right outside Koga's den entrance, Ginta who was used to this by now, called the girls and said he was going to take them to get some fish.

"Oh...Okay..." the girls got up and followed Ginta to the stream.

After Koga knew it was safe, he entered the main den and sat down.

'Those girls aren't normal. It creeps me out how they are obsessed. They are a little cute though..'

* * *

"Get up Kagome!" InuYasha said shaking her shoulder.

"Ugh... Five more minutes..." Kagome grumbled.

"No. We have to get going. Now."

"Fiinnneee..."Kagome growled.

She came out of the hut to find everyone already awake.

"What time is it?" she asked looking at her watch.

"It's only six o' clock.."she said very fatigued.

"So, we have to get to the village, they are being attacked by bird youkai." InuYasha said as he bent down for Kagome to get on his back.

She climbed on, ready to get a few minutes of sleep on the way there. She knew she didn't need to worry about InuYasha dropping her.

InuYasha smirked a little bit when he heard her snore a little. 'Huh, she should have gone to bed earlier. Feh, I'll let her sleep for a while.'

* * *

YAY!EIGHT REVIEWS:cheer:

Thanks to:

Nanii-chan.(don't worry, I'll get to it) 

Ameku Kanitsuki (thank you for the _third_ review-)

and Kasatka (thank you!)

* * *

This chapter has some meaning for leading up to something (not telling!) And Koga's little worshipers, Ichiatsui (one of a kind) and Kihana (red petals) are for my friends Emily and Rose!

:mutters something about no good-nick friends who never say thank-you:

ANYWAY! Please Read and review :points to little bluey-purpley button below:

Xxxxxxxx Psychotica Bunny xxxxxxxX


	5. The Plan Part I

: One and only:

Chapter 5: The Plan

Kagome walked over to InuYasha with his ramen and watched as he devoured the noodles. 'I'll have to teach him some manners, eventually.' Kagome thought.

"Um...Miroku and I are going for a little...uh...walk! yes, walk..." Sango said as she pulled Miroku up from the log he was sitting on and started dragging him towards the path.

"Be careful!" Kagome yelled after them as she waved. 'Huh...Sango's up to something, I just can't understand what it might be...' she thought, tapping her finger on her chin. 'Hmmm...I'll have to investigate...'

"Helllllllloooo...Kagoooommmeee..." Kagome snapped out of her little trance.

"What?" she said now paying attention to InuYasha and the empty cup in his hand. She grumbled something about InuYasha not being able to do anything for him self and whatnot. InuYasha wasn't paying attention, he had other things on his mind.

* * *

"Koga! Look what I caught today!" Ichiatsui yelled, holding up a rabbit and a couple of fish. 

"Wow... Pretty good, for a girl your age." (Technically, Koga's like 120, but has the features for about 18 or so. Ichiatsui and Kihana may only look to be about 13 or 14, they were still inexperienced.)

The girl kept talking about something, but Koga wasn't listening. He was caught up in his own thoughts.

'Hmm... What to do... I could sit here and wish they would shut up, I could tell them to shut up, or I could go hunting...' that idea sounded most appealing, but he decided he would teach those two a lesson to not bother him.

He waited until Ichiatsui and Kihana were done fighting about hunting or something. He shouldn't even let those two hunt, they are girls, but he decided they were 'special', and the fact that it was a way to get them off his back...

"Umm... Hello?" Koga said waving a hand in thier faces, signaling he was still here.

"Oh, I am soo sorry!" they both apologized and he signaled for them to come outside.

"Okay, now. You two, need to stop bickering, talk less, hunt more. I will let you to continue hunting if you promise to let one of the women teach you to cook and clean. I don't want to hear that you have been slacking. Now go see one of the women and ask how you can help prepare tonight's meal." as he continued talking, the girls just nodded their heads.

"Okay?" he finished.

"Yes, yes we will go right now!" They said excitedly.

Koga huffed and decided he wanted to go for a run. Hopefully he wouldn't have the welcome wagon when he came back.

* * *

"Okay, Miroku. I have a plan. We are going to get InuYasha to go to the festival, and he's going to go with Kagome, and they are going to have a beautiful time, we'll work from there..." Sango whispered with a creepy kind of look like you haven't slept for weeks or you've drank about 20 gallons of double expresso. 

Miroku had a questioning look on his face.

"What?"

"We are going to set Kagome and InuYasha up!" Sango half screamed, half whispered.

Miroku couldn't get the thought that he was the one who would pay for it later off his mind. And if he didn't play along, Sango might beat him to a pulp.

Either way, he agreed, knowing Sango's wrath can be much worse than InuYasha's.

Sango starts muttering something about a bowling ball and an electric shock system (or it could be something like kimono's and pretty lights, but I like the first one...)

"I'm going to bed, I'm really tired." She said yawning and stretching her arms.

"Keh. I'll wait for the lecher and slayer to come back." InuYasha said watching Kagome go back into the hut. As Kagome curled up in her sleeping bag, she smiled at InuYasha, even though he couldn't see it. 'Goodnight.' she said to herself, before she could start thinking again.

InuYasha just hopped up on a branch in a nearby tree and watched the fire. He hated this part. He started thinking... 'I don't think the slayer and monk will be back anytime soon. Maybe I should just go into the hut with Kagome..No! Stop it idiot! Why would she want a half-breed sitting and watching her sleep! Shut up!' InuYasha just sat there mentally slapping himself, wondering what _exactly_ was the slayer and lecher doing for so long...

* * *

I got 10 reviews!from now on, I wont update till I get 10 more :crosses arms: and you better live with it or review:chuckles evilly: 

Thanks to:

Ameku Kanitsuki- (they are my characters and I say they always lived with Koga, they started being annoying just recently though...being immature is fun...:smiles: Thank you again for the review, faithful reviewer person!)

And Kasatka, (thank you for the 2nd review! ...yay im getting faithful reviewers!)

Well...that button down there, you better review right now, or it might...disappear ...:looks worriedly at the bluey-purpley button:

Please Read and Review!

Xxxxxxxxxx Psychotica Bunny xxxxxxxxxX


	6. The Plan Part II

:One and Only:

okay...you didn't give me 10 more, but I got 6, and I couldn't wait any longer! This time, please review, cause I love it when you do!

Beware: Fluffy chapter!

Chapter 6: The Plan Part II

Kagome was the first to wake up, well except InuYasha, who never _really_ goes to sleep, than Sango, and Miroku who is now out again.(let's just say he wasn't tired...)

"How long do you think before he wakes up?" Kagome asked eating some of her ramen.

"Feh. At least a few hours, Sango was really mad." InuYasha replied not really paying attention to the conversation. He was looking at the horizon. The sun was almost set.

He hopped down from the branch he was sitting on, and bent down.

"Get on." He told Kagome.

"What? Why?" she asked but got on his back anyway.

"You'll see."

* * *

Koga walked in to see Ichatsui and Kihana. They were helping the women clean the main den.

When they saw him, (a/n: enter discovery channel narrator) they were about to pounce on their prey, when the mother figure stopped them and scolded them for their foolishness. (Back to regular)

Koga sighed a sigh of relief, and sat down.

'They are getting better at this...' he thought.

Since yesterday the tried to not pounce, tried being the key word here, it happened when he returned from his run the previous day, but they were starting to get better.

At least in the department of attaching themselves to his leg.

* * *

' Where is he taking me?' Kagome asked herself. It had only been 5 minutes, but Kagome's curiosity was rising by the second.

InuYasha came up on a large hill. He let Kagome off and she looked over to the horizon.

She just stood in awe at the amazing array of colours that the sky was hosting, and the sun, almost set was illuminating the silhouettes of the hills and trees in the distance. You could over look the village, seeing such things like men working in the fields, and Miroku finally waking up rubbing his head, and realizing how he got where he was.

She turned back to InuYasha and hugged him.

InuYasha was surprised at the sudden embrace, but returned the soft hug.

"Thank you for bringing me here. It's beautiful."

Kagome broke the hug and sat down on the top of the hill. She motioned for InuYasha to join her, so he sat down beside her.

They sat for a minute, then Kagome grabbed InuYasha's hand and smiling but looking away, hiding her blush. InuYasha grasped her hand gently to let her know he accepted.

They sat in content silence for a few minutes when Kagome turned to him and asked.

"InuYasha, do you um-... do you want to go to the Sakura festival down in the village in a few days with me?" She said, pink once again tinting her cheeks.

InuYasha looked as if he was considering the question.

"Feh. Fine, if you don't want to go alone." he said, once again retaining his pride.. Sort of.

Kagome smiled one of her most genuine smiles and looked back at the sun.

He loved her eyes, they were so full of love and kindness. Nothing like Kikyo. She had eyes that were full of ice, and hate. Kagome had always accepted him, whichever form he was in. Kikyo had wanted him to change.

He realized something as he stared at Kagome. 'I never really loved Kikyo, did I?...I love...I love Kagome..' He thought turning once again to the horizon.

Kagome had felt his stare, and she liked the attention. She sighed mentally. 'I love it whenever I'm with him. I feel so happy. I don't know what I'd do if he wasn't with me.' she brought her gaze back down to the village.

'What will happen when we complete the jewel? Will he want me to go home and never return? Will he go to hell with Kikyo?' she shuddered slightly at the thought, then turned to InuYasha.

He turned to her.

"Do you want to leave?" he asked.

"No... let's stay here for a while." She said, returning her gaze to the skies.

Kagome rested her head on his shoulder, and he felt at peace.

* * *

Miroku was watching beside Sango as InuYasha and Kagome sat on the hill.

"Excellent... This is going better than I thought..." Sango whispered

Miroku had a perverted smile on his face.

"How long do you think they'll be out here?" He asked, smirking.. ' This is going to be good.'

"No, I now know what I wanted to. So we are leaving them alone." Sango stated, knowing if they were caught, Kagome would have a lot of power and motivation to get revenge.

Miroku sighed, and pouted as they returned to the village.

* * *

YAY!you guys are the best! (And for those of you that wanted Inu and Kagome to kiss, it won't be long!)

I was mad at my computer cuz it stopped after I wrote like the entire chapter and I had to restart it! Wait one second... :saves chapter: but I think this time turned out a little better anyway!

Thanks to:

Ameku Kanitsuki-(your probably right...it won't stay a secret for long...:looks around suspiciously: Thank you for reviewing once again!)

Kasatka-(thank you for reviewing again!)

Brooke-(thank you very much, you drove me on to writing this chapter!)

Pinkdmnd-(thank you, and I won't finish for a lonnnnngggg time!)

Kitty and Kurry-(thank you! I appreciate it!)

Anyway... I am so scared cuz I have lots of schoolwork to do, and I have tons of test coming up, but thanks to you I have no life!(just kidding:suspiciously eyes readers:) So I will update after I get 5 more...since i can't get 10 now..:pout, pout, sniff:

Xxxxxxxxxx Psychotica Bunny xxxxxxxxxX


	7. Preparations

:One and Only:

Chapter 7: Preparations

Kagome woke up to find InuYasha sitting across from her, sleeping.

She decided to have a bath. She needed to be quick, or InuYasha would get mad at her for leaving him without telling him so.

She grabbed her stuff.

Heading towards the hot spring, she made sure she had everything, and that Miroku was _sound_ asleep (hehe..smart chick, eh?) and continued down the hill.

It was still early morning. Dawn hasn't broken yet, so it was still dark.

Kagome closed her eyes at the bliss that was yesterday. She submerged underwater and emerged again.

She decided she would have to prepare for the Sakura festival. She couldn't wait. She had to get kimono's for everyone, and some accessories for Sango and herself.

She giggled as she thought about how much she was obsessing the topic. She couldn't help it. She wanted it to be perfect.

She got out and dressed when she saw InuYasha coming her way.

"Why'd you leave?" he asked. She sensed anger and was that...concern? She ignored the thought and continued walking.

"I needed a bath. Oh, before I forget, I have to go back to my era to get some stuff." She stated.

InuYasha raised his brow.

"What kind of stuff?" he asked suspiciously.

"You will see when I get back!" she said excitedly. She wanted to burst from happiness.

"Wait a mi-." he was cut off by Kagome skipping towards the hut. Sango and Miroku were now up and drinking some tea.

"You guys?" Kagome asked, peeking in the hut. They looked at her, telling her to go on.

"I'm going to go home for a day or two, but I'll be back before the festival!" she said smiling.

She grabbed her bag and started walking towards the well when InuYasha came up beside her.

"What are you going for?" he asked, wanting an answer this time.

"I told you! I need to get some stuff, I'll see you in a couple days!" she said, with a hint of irritation in her voice.

She turned to him smiled and said 'goodbye' before she hopped into the well.

* * *

InuYasha just stood in shock as she jumped in. 'Okaayyy...' he though as he jumped into a nearby tree. 

Kagome walked in and saw her mother washing dishes.

"Hello, dear!" she said cheerfully.

"Hi, mama!" she said before dropping her bag and walking up to her mom.

"Hey, mom?" she said scratching her head.

"Yes dear?"

"Can I go buy some kimono's for my friends for the Sakura festival on Saturday?" she asked.

"Of course! But aren't you leaving little time? It's already Thursday." she said fishing some money out of her wallet.

"I know, but I have an idea of what I'm getting." Kagome said as her mother gave her the money and smiled.

"Thank-you!" she kissed her mother on the cheek and ran out the door.

* * *

When she arrived at the mall, she headed straight for a store she knew had awesome kimono's. 

When she walked in the doors, she saw a beautiful pink kimono with black accents on it, and she knew it would be perfect for Sango. She found the right size and folded it over her arm.

After finding one for herself, she found a red one for InuYasha (that's his best colour, if you haven't noticed...) And a dark blue/ purple one for Miroku. (I don't think he would look as good in any other colour!)

She slung them over her arm, and headed for the smaller sizes for Shippo. She got him a simple blue and orange one and added it to her collection.

When she reached the front desk, she saw two beautiful flower barettes that would go great with Sango and her' outfit. She grabbed them and put everything on the counter.

She paid for it and decided it was time to go back and get some nice shoes she had in her closet for Sango.

* * *

"What's taking her so long?" InuYasha thought out loud as he tapped his claws against the well. 

He huffed and hopped back up in his tree. 'She's fine, just busy.' he thought, trying to take his mind off it.

"I wonder what Kagome is doing." Sango said sipping her tea.

"Probably preparing for the Sakura festival. She likes to get new kimono's and stuff. Remember last year? You looked ravishing." Miroku sort of cut off as his eyes glazed over, daydreaming.

Sango flushed deep red and looked away.

"You're probably right. She shouldn't be long." Sango finally said as she snapped Miroku out of his 'not-so-innocent' thoughts.

Kagome made sure she had everything as she packed them into her bag.

'Oh...I don't think it'll kill them to last one more night without me...' Kagome said as she stared longingly at her bed.

She jumped up on it and passed out right then.

InuYasha decided he would go check on Kagome. She had left without telling him anything about what she was doing. He just needed to make sure she was alright.

'I don't know why I need to check on her...she's always safe in her era...not always, she could have fallen down stairs and need help or something...' he cut off his thoughts before his pride could cut in again.(hey, there's a first time for everything, right?)

He looked around suspiciously for any peekers, and jumped into the time slip.

* * *

InuYasha hopped up to her window and quietly opened the window as he saw her sleeping. 

Closing it to prevent a cold breeze from waking her, he sat down beside her bed and watched her from the corner of his eye before he fell asleep.

* * *

In the morning, InuYasha woke to find Kagome not in her bed, but at her closet, neatly wrapping some packages he has never seen before and putting them all into her backpack. 

"Huh? What's that?" he asked.

Kagome slightly jumped at the sudden noise.

"Hey, sleepy-head!" she said cheerfully

InuYasha huffed at the comment and got up.

"Can we go?" he asked.

"Well, do you want to have breakfast first?" she replied.

InuYasha just mumbled a 'feh' and headed downstairs where he smelt pancakes.

After breakfast, Kagome said goodbye to her family, and headed towards the well house as InuYasha followed.

She held his hand and smiled at him as they jumped into the warm welcome of the time-slip.

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks for your reviews! Right now I'm working on another fic, but I got my 5 reviews, so as promised, Here's your chapter- 

thank you to:

Soojan-(Thank you! Of course! I couldn't end with a _sad_ ending!)

Kasatka-(thank you once again!)

Ameku Kanitsuki-(:SLAP: what oh, sorry...yes...I agree...Thank you once again you faithfulness person!)

UMMM man-(Thankyou! yes...beware...:looks around evilly:)

Now, your probably wondering what happened to my head at an early age, because that is four reviews, not five, and yes, i know the difference...

i had a review for another chapter. so when i say 5 more, i mean now get up to 25...:excellent:...Anyway!

Thankyou all you readers who review, and to those who don't review...i'll make sure that your entire mind goes crazy with how long it is taking my to update...:laughs evilly:

reviewers: O.o

Oh, right reviewers, i'll update after i get to 25!...excellent...

Xxxxxxxxxx Psychotica Bunny xxxxxxxxxX


	8. Sakura Festival

:One and only:

Chapter 8: Sakura festival.

Kagome told separated the clothing, gave the boys their kimono's and she help Sango put on hers before getting dressed herself.

Sango looked at her kimono in awe as she twirled in front of the full-length mirror.

"Kagome, it's beautiful!" she said smiling.

Kagome smirked.

"I knew you'd love it! But now you have to sit down, so I can do your hair." She said, reaching for her hair supplies.

* * *

Miroku looked at himself in the other room. 

"Kagome certainly know what she's doing." He said, looking impressed.

"These look great."he said. InuYasha just mumbled a 'feh' even though he knew that they looked good.

* * *

"Kagome!" Sango said, looking at her hair. 

"You look amazing!" Kagome said, placing the beautiful flower she saw in the store onto Sango's bun.

"No, you do! I can't believe what you'll look like when your finished your hair! InuYasha's jaw will drop!" Kagome blushed at Sango's last remark.

Kagome looked down at her kimono. She didn't think she looked that good.

"No, Miroku will drop his jaw so much, the crater will be there for years!" she said as she tied her hair up loosely.

* * *

"I can't wait to see the ladies. Kagome and Sango will look ravishing!" he said with a lecherous smile on his face. 

InuYasha growled slightly. Miroku shut up. 'Although...Sango would care for me alll night if he hit me...' Miroku smiled at the thought but decided to shut up anyway.

They were both beginning to become impatient waiting for the girls to come out, when Sango, followed by Kagome walked out of the hut.

Both Kagome and Sango blushed when the boys remained silent, slack-jawed.

Kagome smiled a bit as she noticed her jaw was slightly ajar, staring at InuYasha. He looked good. The red kimono was almost like his fire rat one, but wasn't as loose.

'Sango... she looks like a goddess...' he smiled lecherously again and closed his mouth.

* * *

InuYasha couldn't help but stare at Kagome. She had on a light green kimono with dark green accents, with her hair in a fancy bun, with a rose entwined in it. She was holding a fan that was white with dragons on it. 

'She looks amazing...' InuYasha thought. It was true. For lack of a better term, it exentuated her in all the right areas.(A/N:hardyhar har...NO!YOU HENTAI!...whoops! back to the story...)

* * *

"Sango, my goddess, allow me to walk you to the festival." he said holding his arm out. 

Kagome decided she should follow, so she held her arm out and InuYasha snapped out of his little trance and walked with her.

'He looks really good. I didn't mind that he seemed to like my outfit either...' she thought blushing a bit.

InuYasha was staring at her through the corner of his eye, not being able to take his eyes _off_ of her.

* * *

When they arrived, Sango whispered Miroku to do something, and he nodded and walked away. 

'The plan is working out perfectly...' Sango thought as she felt like a scheming little match-maker.

Kagome and InuYasha sat down and watched as all the little kids ran around.

One of the village men walked up to InuYasha and politely asked if InuYasha would like to play with the children. InuYasha almost laughed at the mans request.

The man nodded and walked away, disappointed.

"InuYasha? Why don't you want to play with the children?" Kagome asked as she looked into his eyes.

"Feh! As if I'd want those little brats crawling all over me." He said, crossing his arms.

"Please? I'd owe you one..." she said looking at him with pleading eyes.

He peeked at her through the corner of his eye.

"What do you mean, you'd 'owe me one.'?" he asked turning to her.

"It means I'd owe you a favor, you know you could ask me to do something, and I would have to do it!" she explained proudly.

InuYasha thought this over.

"Okay, but I want to save it until I find something that is worthy." he said matter-of- factly.

Kagome hugged him and smiled.

"Thank-you!" she said as he walked over to the children and let them play with him.

He played with a fake pout on, he even let them crawl on him a bit, but wouldn't let anyone touch his ears, though that was expected. He never let _anyone_ in _any_ situation touch his ears. 'Well except me...' she blushed a deep red at her thoughts.

InuYasha was having some fun, though he would never admit it, the kids weren't so bad. But really all he was thinking about was this 'favour' that Kagome owed him.

'Favour huh?'

* * *

Miroku waited for about fifteen minutes before InuYasha was sitting with Kagome again, then walked up to the top of the hill and wondered why he was doing this part. He shrugged it off anyway, and pinched his throat. He had to do this quietly, just so InuYasha would hear, not anyone else. 

"Help me!" he said in his highest voice.

He quickly bent down to see if InuYasha heard. He was sitting next to Kagome and his ears were twitching.

"Help me!" he repeated and ran down so he wouldn't be caught.

InuYasha turned around.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"I thought I heard someone yell for help up there." he said and nodded his head towards the hill.

"Come on then, let's go!" Kagome said, pulling him up.

She got on his back and he made a swift jump towards the hill.

* * *

He sniffed around and smelled the monk. He felt a growl emerge from his throat and saw Kagome stare at him. 

"Whats wrong?" she asked.

"It was the damn lecher. There was no one that really needed our help." he replied, but when he looked back at her, she was sitting atop the hill, looking at the sky. It was already dark, and the moon was up.

She looked at the sky full of stars and was ad that they didn't have nights like this back in Tokyo.

"What are you doing?" InuYasha asked, a little curious.

"Well, it's a beautiful night, I want to make the best of it!" she said and smiled on of her beautiful smiles.

InuYasha sat beside her and looked up at the sky.

'She is so beautiful tonight. _What are you talking about? She's always beautiful! _What? Shut up!' he fought his conscience in his head. '_What? are you saying she isn't beautiful? She is beautiful, inside and out. You can't even deny it.' _the voice in his head said.

InuYasha cut his thoughts off, knowing the voice was right.

He remembered one time when he was out with Kagome long ago.

"**Look, InuYasha! A shooting star! Make a wish!" she said, clasping her hands together and closing her eyes.**

**He looked at the sky in awe. There wasn't many nights like this. It was nice.**

**In his sub-conscious, he made a wish too. 'I want Kagome to stay with me always.'**

InuYasha felt a tint of pink touch his cheeks, so he turned away.

'As if that will ever happen why would she ever want a dirty half-breed..' He took a good look at her and looked back to the stars.

"This is working out better than I thought!" Sango whispered. "Come on, let's go, we fulfilled our duty. Let's go back to the festival." she said, turning to Miroku.

He nodded and they went back to the village for the party.

InuYasha turned to Kagome. 'If anytime is right, now would be it.'

"Kagome?" He asked.

"Ya?" she turned to him.

"Can I ask you something?"

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHA!I am evil, leaving you with a cliffie:smiles evilly: 

yes, well

Thanks to:

Pinkdmnd: (thanks for the second review!)

KurianGirl: (Thank you! Youre review got me to write this chappie!)

SitDog-Boy-(I know! Thanks for the review!)

Puppylove-(thanks!)

HOTANIME-(Thats is so awsome! Bomb on Bomb:if I do say so myself..:Thanks for the review!)

Wow, I'm surprised I got so many so fast!

Ill update after 5, I've already got one ready!(its reaaalllyyy goood!) Whoops! Ill shut up now..

Xxxxxxxxx Psychotica Bunny xxxxxxxxxX


	9. Confessions

:One and Only:

**Last time:**

'**Well, this is a good a time as any.' he thought.**

"**Kagome?" He asked, turning to her.**

"**Ya?" she looked up at him.**

"**Can I ask you something?"**

Now...onward!

* * *

Chapter 9: Confessions 

"How do you feel about me?" InuYasha blurted out before something could interrupt. He knew something was gonna screw him up eventually.

"InuYasha..." Kagome blushed a dark pink as she looked away.

'No, she never liked me, stupid stupid stupid!' he mentally slapped himself. When he heard Kagome mutter something that he, even could barely catch.

"I've always loved you..." she whispered and turned back to him, teary eyed.

"Kagome-." He hugged her tightly.

'She's always loved me. She's always loved me...' he kept on repeating it in his head as he held her tighter.

Kagome hugged his haori as he embraced her tightly.

"I love you too..." she almost burst with joy the minute she heard that.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes. They were filled with tears.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, wiping them away.

"I'm so happy.." she said as she started tearing again.

InuYasha pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately.

Kagome felt this enormously amazing feeling as she kissed him back.

InuYasha pressed his tongue against her bottom lip asking for permission to enter. She sheepishly obliged as he deepened the kiss.

He slowly pulled away as he saw Kagome open her eyes in shock.

"InuYasha..." she said before throwing her hands around his neck and snuggling up on his shoulder.

InuYasha smiled slightly at the blush creeping up on his cheeks, and realized Kagome's breathing even out.

She was asleep.

* * *

Miroku looked up on the hill to see Kagome and InuYasha hugging. 

He sighed mentally.

It was almost time to go anyway, with Sango's help, he had only been able to 'help a maiden in distress' once, for which he still had a large bump on his head.

'I wonder why she gets like that. I think she's jealous...' he put on a perverted smirk and started walking with Sango before she left him behind.

"Why are you leaving?" He asked, catching up.

"Miroku! It's already past midnight, they were cleaning up already anyway!" she said as if it was obvious.

He huffed but continued walking with her.

* * *

When they arrived back at the hut they were staying at, they saw InuYasha with Kagome sleeping soundly on his shoulder already inside. 

Sango smiled a bit and asked Miroku help her with something.

Miroku knew what was happening and gave InuYasha a perverted smirk before following.

InuYasha growled lowly, just barely audible.

* * *

Soon InuYasha drifted off into sleep, too, when he was rudely awakened by an echoing :SLAP: and "HENTAI!" 

Since he knew he wasn't going to get to sleep anytime soon, he placed Kagome on her sleeping bag and walked outside.

* * *

He sniffed around when he smelled a distinct scent. He looked eastward and saw soul-collecting youkai heading towards Goshinboku. 

"Kikyo..." He whispered before running after the youkai.

He had some unfinished business to attend to.

* * *

HA! I LEAVE YOU WITH A _ANOTHER_ CLIFFIE:laughs evilly: 

Anyway...

I had to put fluff In there! I'm sorry it was a short chappie, but the next one will make up for it. I made a few days ago, and thought it would fit in nicely. It is one of the most packed with 'dramatic events' that I made yet:covers mouth: I mean.. Forget I said that!

Thanks to:

UMMM man-( HAR! I BE EVIL! I loved the review! Thanks!)

Pinkdmnd-(answer: I am evil. There is no other simple explination..:Nods head:)

Kasatka-(Thanks!)

KurianGirl-(MUAHA!I give evil cliffhangers...Thank you!)

SitDog-Boy-(I agree with you completely on the subject...yes...I am more evil than you can possibly fathom–see now I leave with you to figure out what 'fathom' means:laughs evilly:)

I got reviews real fast!

But I leave you again till 5 reviews, as always!

:laughs evilly, cough, cough:

Anyway. Look at the blue-purpley button below and click it, then write on how amazing I am!

Till next time!

Xxxxxxxxxx Psychotica Bunny xxxxxxxxxX


	10. Kikyo

:One and only:

Chapter 10: Kikyo

Kagome awoke to find InuYasha gone.

She had fallen asleep in his arms. 'That was the perfect end to a perfect day..' She thought before returning to the matter at hand.

She quietly exited the hut, and her face paled at the sight. Kikyo's soul gathering youkai.

"Oh no." she said, letting silent tears well up in her eyes. She needed to go see what he was doing. She didn't care that she might be hurt, she needed to see him.

She quietly ran into the forest, making sure not to draw any attention. She came up to Goshinboku. In the clearing she saw InuYasha and Kikyo, staring at each other in silence.

Neither seemed to notice her presence, so she hid behind a tree and watched.

* * *

Koga thought that due to the two girls' recent improvement, he would reward them. 

He walked up quietly and tapped them on the shoulder. They turned to him as their faces lit up.

"Koga!" they said together as they hugged him. Realizing what they were doing, they let go and looked up at him again.

"Ya, girls you have been doing...uh...you have improved in your chores in the past few days, and...uh..." he scratched his head in embarrassment.

"I was wondering if you would like to come along on one of my solitary hunting trips..?"

They were so happy they could burst.

"Well...do you?" Koga asked, getting impatient.

"Of course! Thank you Koga!" They said hugging him once more, but didn't break off.

Koga began to blush at the other wolves staring at him, so he pushed them off.

"Fine, be awake and have your morning chores done by dawn." He said walking off, trying to dissolve the furious blush on his cheeks before someone saw him.

The girls could barely attain their excitement, but agreed it would be childish to jump and scream in happiness in front of everyone.

They smiled and got back to cleaning.

* * *

Koga came up to the waterfall and deciding to take a bath. 

It was dark, so he had to be very alert of approaching enemy.

He took out his ponytail and stepped under the cold water.(A/N: Isn't it hard to imagine him with his hair down? I can never really picture it in my head!)

The water was nice, he had been out running more often now, to get away, and not just from Ichiatsui and Kihana, but he was getting paranoid on how many of his pack had already mated.

'Kagome..' He thought of her instantly. There was a few pretty wolf demons that lived in his pack, but he had always felt strongly for Kagome. 'She would bear such strong, healthy pups. She _will _be my woman. She just doesn't know it yet.'

* * *

Kagome tried to wipe away her tears, as she knew InuYasha would smell the salt. 

"InuYasha. You have come to accept my offer?" Kikyo asked with her usual emotionless eyes almost (_almost_) flickering with some hope that she would hear what she wanted to.

"What offer?" InuYasha said, slightly cocking his head in suspicion.

"Have you decided to come to hell with me?" Kikyo asked once again, moving closer to InuYasha.

Before he could answer, she put her fingers on his lips to silence him. She removed her fingers and kissed him.

"What? No!This can't be happening!' Kagome thought, wanting to run away and wake up from this dream, but it wasn't a dream, it was real. Her legs wouldn't move. Tears were welling up in her eyes again.

"Don't worry, I'll rid this world of my wretched incarnation soon enough." Kikyo said to InuYasha, just so he could hear.

InuYasha was staring at her in shock. He finally chocked out:

"Wha-What?" He asked moving away.

Kikyo held her bow in position and faced towards the forest and let her arrow free.

* * *

Kagome was crying, and she knew Kikyo was going to take InuYasha to hell now, and InuYasha was going to just let her. He was going to forget about her. She just wanted to run away. Praying to the gods that her legs would move, she stepped from the tree, in the path of the arrow and ran.

* * *

Koga turned as he smelt something. 

'Whats that?' he thought as he sniffed to decipher the scent.

'Kagome? Tears? Oh no.' he thought as he rushed towards the scent.

"What did that dog-shit do now Kagome?" He thought out loud.

He sped up his pace as he smelt Kagome moving away.

'Where is she running?' he thought. He could only hope she wasn't hurt.

* * *

InuYasha couldn't move. He saw Kagome running, teary eyed, and he saw the arrow. Why couldn't he move? 

He tried to stop the mixed emotions he felt and ran after the arrow. At least he could save her.

He ran after the arrow and jumped forward to get in it's path.

Koga came to a sliding halt as he saw Kagome emerge from the woods. Far off, but there. He mentally sighed in relief and ran after her.

* * *

InuYasha called Kagome's name, but she didn't look back.

* * *

Silence.

* * *

Koga stared at Kagome a dozen metres in front of him in fear, sadness and anger all at once.

* * *

(Slow-mo) 

InuYasha yelled Kagome's name as the arrow headed for her. She turned to bid him a farewell glance.

Then it hit her. She felt overwhelming pain in her abdomen. She coughed up a little blood and before she hit the ground, tears streamed down her face and she said something that even InuYasha barely heard.

"I'm sorry." She fell to the ground and blacked out completely.

InuYasha screamed her name once more as he ran up to get her.

* * *

_Kagome awoke in the forest and felt InuYasha's strong, warm arms wrapped around her tightly. _

"_Kagome, I love you, I always have, don't ever leave me." He said._

_Kagome turned to him and he kissed her. She gasped slightly as his tongue pushed her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter her mouth. She opened her mouth and welcomed the kiss._

_She had never been kissed before. Is his what it was like? She felt millions of emotions overwhelming her. Most of all, love._

_She broke the kiss and looked into his beautiful amber eyes._

"_I promise, if you do the same." she whispered._

"_I promise." he said and kissed her again._

_Kagome felt his presence dissipate as darkness overcame the scenery that once surrounded her._

_She screamed InuYasha's name out. She was alone.

* * *

_

"Kagome!" InuYasha screamed. He cradled her in his arms as he feared what might have happened.

Koga ran up and yelled they had to get to the priestess Kaede where Kagome could be treated.

InuYasha knew that. He got up and ran again towards Kaede's hut. Koga was right beside him running. Now was no time to fight.

InuYasha was more scared than he had ever been.

He didn't know how Kagome felt. All he knew is that she deserved to be with someone better than a dirty half-breed, but she stayed anyway. She cared for him. He thought that he was more than blessed to have her._ He knew he loved her.

* * *

_

Koga looked at Kagome, then InuYasha, then back towards his pack. 'No. It's not meant to be. I need to give up my childish dreams.'

Koga stopped.

InuYasha came to a halt, almost crying, then sniffed for danger.

"What are you doing?" He asked demandingly.

"Kagome. She belongs with you. I can see that now." He paused and looked down.

"Take care of her." he said and turned towards his cave's direction. He ran.

InuYasha paused for a split second.

'Wha?' He continued running.

* * *

He smiled at the way Koga said it. 

"**She belongs with you."** InuYasha had Kagome all to himself.

He started excelling his speed as he became closer to Kaede's hut.

* * *

Koga ran towards his cave. 

"Kagome was sort of like a infatuation. I was never meant to be with her." He told himself.

It was true, and he knew it. He just refused to admit it. Kagome was his friend. That was all. He knew she was too pure to be bitter towards him.

Thats why he loved her. He did love her. Just not in a way that would fit someone like her. He would probably never love her as InuYasha does. 'You can see it in his eyes. I would kill for Kagome, but InuYasha would die for her.'

He ended his thoughts and smiled when he walked in to find Ichiatsui and Kihana walking back to the women's den. Tomorrow was their hunting trip.

He smiled. 'I can't wait.'

* * *

Muahaha!I am the most evillest person in my house! 

I thought that it was nice that Koga finally gave up on Kagome loving him that way. It was time for him to move on...to two little caffeine hyped friends of mine who would definitly murder me if I didn't put them with Kog-... I mean...WHOOPS!SHUTTING UP!NEW SUBJECT! (my little friends being Rose and Emily...:rolls eyes: ...ah...caffeine...)

ANYWHO! Thanks to all my reviewers:

Pinkdmnd-(haha! You beg me you say...hmph! I could just stop writing it, right at this chapter, or worse, I could delete it of minutes later) Whoops:smiles sheepishly: Thanks for the review!)

treelovr-( thanks for the review...and for anyone else that might possibly be reading this, I do not mind it if you are reviewing early chapters when I have already updated! I appreciate the fact that the number beside reviews: is growing! Thanks for the review!)

KurianGirl-(ohh...you guys prob hate me for writing so many cliffies at once, well, here...no cliffie...:tear:)

blu-babe-(hello once again! I know:looks around suspiciously..: but...im not getting soft or anything...:puffs out chest to look big and strong..:Falls over: Damn it!)

treelovr-(Thank you for the review again!)

P.s. treelovr appears twice because they reviewed chappie 1 and 2...just so you know...

Anyway! I was hoping to dedicate this chapter to my friend Emily!

So I may just be really selfish (but I don't think I am...or I hope not...) But I look around, and I'm seeing people with 10 chapters and _they_ have over _100_ reviews...which makes me feel unspecial...so if you are reading this, please review and make me a very happy person! (My update is still at five...but I might update _two_ chapters if I got more...:rolls eyes innocently:)

Till next time-

Xxxxxxxxxx Psychotica Bunny xxxxxxxxxX


	11. Secrets

:One and Only:

Chapter 11: Secrets

:smiles freakishly: I am special

I haven't written this in like 10 chappies, so the boss said I have to...wait a minute..

**DISCLAIMER**- I don't own InuYasha or corresponding characters... .YET! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!

* * *

InuYasha sat by Kagome's side as she still lay unconscious. He never left her side.

He hasn't slept in days. Nor eaten. Miroku and Sango were worried.

Shippo did his best to keep his spirits up, but he knew the odds were against his 'adopted' mother holding on much longer.

"Since she is a miko, Kagome could have held on for one day, at most, but she has a strong will to live, but not strong enough to awaken." Kaede explained to Sango and Miroku, who were sitting in another room.

They simply nodded their heads. They didn't know exactly what happened, but they were worried about both of their friends.

* * *

_Kagome awoke to darkness. 'Where am I? Is this heaven? Or... No, it can't be...hell? No. It's not either. A strange voice in her head rang in her ears._

"_Welcome. This is your state of unconsciousness." it said._

'_Wait...one minute there...if I am unconscious, then why am I conscious..? what? I'm confusing myself...' she scratched her head but pushed the thought away._

_The darkness enveloped her like a raging sea. She awoke to find herself infront of a mirror. In the mirror, was not her, but Kikyo. 'Kikyo?' she thought. _

_She moved her hand upto the mirror, only to see Kikyo do the same. She moved her hand left than right. Kikyo was mimicking her._

_She stopped as she saw Kikyo with InuYasha, kissing. 'No...' the memories rushed back to her._

'_He said he loved me. Was it all an act?' she thought as she stared deep into the mirror.

* * *

_

Kagome opened her eyes and saw InuYasha watching her, almost asleep.

"Inu-Yasha..." she mumbled out. Holding back tears. 'Shouldn't he be in hell? With Kikyo?' she thought as she realized something.

"Kagome!" he whispered. She didn't want to make him mad, or anything, but she needed to know.

"InuYasha? Why did you go to Kikyo? Why did you kiss her? Why didn't you stop her? Why- why- why would you do something like that if you could smell my tears?" she said, almost too fast for _InuYasha_ to understand.

"What? Oh, okay...uh...first, I didn't kiss her, she kissed me, I couldn't move, she must have put a spell on me or something, or you wouldn't be hit by that arrow, and :sigh: same answer..Why are you crying?" he said as he wiped the tears off her face.

"Why did you go to her?" she asked as she searched his eyes for emotion. They were filled with guilt and kindness, and love.

He lowered his head. "I needed to tell her I chose you..." Kagome gasped slightly, then put her finger weakly under his chin and pulled it up to meet his eyes.

She leaned towards him and kissed him passionately.

He was a little surprised but leaned in and pulled her closer to him.

She winced a bit, but followed the movement.

* * *

Sango and Miroku were coming in to check on their friends before they, themselves were to go to bed, when Miroku saw them kissing. He smiled his famous, lecherous smile. Sango saw this aswell, and pulled him away from the doorway.

"Ha! We did better than I thought we would! I knew they were going to be together..." she whispered.

"Ya, they just needed a little push!" Miroku added, still smiling.

* * *

InuYasha pulled away as he eavesdropped on Sango and Miroku's conversation. He widened his eyes and looked at Kagome.

"What?" she asked.

"Sango and Miroku did this. They set us up..." he said, still listening.

Kagome blushed deep red but then changed her face to angry, then happy, then murderous.

'I'm going to kill you Sango...or...hmm... those two are gonna regret this...'

"InuYasha?" she whispered.

"Ya?" he was still listening to whatever they might say.

"Don't you think Sango and Miroku are such a kawaii couple?" she said, smirking.

InuYasha turned to her with a questioning look before it turned to a mischevious.

He turned back towards the two people, who were now walking to their own room.

"Adorable..."

* * *

Muahaha! You probably knew that it was gonna happen sooner or later! If not, you are probably ignorant, or are one of the many victems that are still trying to figure out what 'fathom' means...:smirk:

:points to dictionary:reviewers stare at it, trying to figure out what it does, then smiles and grabs dictionary:

Ha! Anyway... Thanks to my reviewers!

InuYasha fan x10 of you- (reviewed three times)(I am almost sure I understood your review (_no offence_) and im all for a _little _bit of constructive criticism, but I would really appreciate it if you only pointed out _one_ of my 'many' mistakes in my story that "pissed you off.")

shippoforever-( thank you very much for the review!)

Darkness101-(I think you cheered up my day! I kept on the next chappie cuz of you!)

Rebecca-( thank you! I am happy that _someone_ liked the idea of Koga moving on!)

I will still update after five chapters, just not straight away. I appreciate all of my reviewers help, and I hope you review again this chapter.

Xxxxxxxxxx Psychotica Bunny xxxxxxxxxX


	12. A talk, A Plan

:One and Only:

Chapter 12: A Talk, A Plan

(A/N: Holy crap! I already got over 10 reviews in one day:hugs reviewers: You guys rock:runs in circles: I am sooo happy, I had to write this as soon as I could! (See what happens when an author believes in good karma! ...:whispers: good things happen to reviewers:..)

Kagome tossed in her bed violently. Since last week, she's been having the same dream of her in the mirror, never living up to what used to be Kikyo. Each time just got worse and worse. Kagome sat up in her futon, and touched her forehead. She felt a cold sweat. She saw a figure was at her side.

"InuYasha?" she asked as she reached blindly into the darkness. She felt InuYasha's hand grab hers and she sighed in relief.

"Hey, are you okay? You've been tossing all night." He asked as he started a small fire.

"I don't know.." she said as she held her hand to her head.

"I don't remember anything." Kagome motioned to get up from her sleeping bag, but found that it was a really cold night. She shrivelled back up in her blankets and tried to wiggle her way towards the fire.

InuYasha smirked when he saw this, so he grabbed her sleeping bag and placed her down in front of the fire. Kagome mumbled something of a 'thank-you' and cuddled close to him for warmth.

* * *

A figure sat in the confines of their castle. 'InuYasha. You have grown close to this human. It will lead to your demise. I will see to it myself.'

They got up and walked down a corpse filled hallway to a door with a spell placed upon it's doors.

Opening the doors with ease, they walked in cautiously. Seeing a large figure in the far corner, they smiled.

"Mirikami, It's time."

* * *

InuYasha saw Kagome laying her head on his shoulder as she slowly let sleep take her again.

'Tomorrow's the new moon. We should put off hunting for the jewel shard for another day or so.' InuYasha was actually surprised at how long it's been since everyone went to really search for them.

* * *

Miroku and himself have gone and gotten a shard from a demon attacking a nearby village, but that was it.

When dawn broke, InuYasha and Miroku (reluctantly) went to get herbs for Kaede.

"It's nice to be able to talk without the guys around. It's been so long." Sango said as she placed some tea in front of Kagome.

"Yes, I can't remember the last time we did talk alnoe like this." Kagome replied, sipping her tea.

'I will search for information, then I'll form a plan. You two will regret the little "plot" you set for me and InuYasha.' she thought, smirking.

"So are you and Miroku a 'couple'?" she started.

"No! Miroku can't keep his hands to himself! Lecher.." she mumbled the last part.

"Well, I can sort of understand that." Kagome said, nodding her head in agreement.

"What about you and InuYasha! I know you have something going on!" Kagome almost glared at her, but restrained herself, pretending she didn't know.

"I guess, I mean he's been really caring lately."

"Well, you know he's changed a lot with your help, and even if you haven't noticed, he's done the same for you."

Kagome knew this, and it was nice to know that Sango noticed it too.

* * *

After what seemed like and eternity of finally catching up with each others "love lives", the boys walked in and sat down.

"What have you two been talking about?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing." the two said in a monotone voice. The boys wouldn't get anything out of them.

"I was hoping we could continue the search for the jewel shards again soon. Like in a few days." InuYasha said as he gulped down the ramen Kagome gave him.

"Sure that would be great!" Kagome piped up.

"Ya, I think it's about time we finished it." Sango said as Miroku nodded his head in agreement.

"We should leave in two days." Kagome said as she looked for a sign of agreement from the others.

"Why two days?" Sango asked, petting Kirara lightly on the head.

"The new moon is tomorrow." InuYasha said as he handed the empty ramen cup to Kagome. She placed the cup inside her bag, not wanting to clean it right now.

The others muttered their understandings before heading outside.

"It's a beautiful day." (Remember, its like early afteroon.)

"Ya." InuYasha just sat down in the grass and stared over the hill at Shippo and Kirara playing around.

Kagome gasped as she reached something from her pocket and showed InuYasha the peice of paper.

"It's my idea for the 'perfect' evening." she said as she pointed out some main parts and others.

"InuYasha could only smile. 'Kagome really does like to go into detail when she's making plots.'

Kagome smiled back at him before folding it back up and checking for possible "intruders". clear. 'this is gonna be fun.'

* * *

Okay, you guys are so awsome I got so many reviews! I'm really sorry, this was a very sucky chapter, but I'm tired.

I'm gonna thank my reviewers next chapter at the beginning (and the reviewers for this chapter at the end of next chapter.) :sigh:

Anyway, I think you guys are the best reviewers ever, because I just reached 50 reviews! Reviews make me feel all fuzzy inside:hugs teddy bear:

Till next time!

Xxxxxxxxxx Psychotica Bunny xxxxxxxxxX


	13. New Moon

: One and Only:

(A/N: I said I would say thank you to the previous reviewers last time, so here you go!)

Kush kush- (pssstt...:whispers: she doesn't! lol thanks for the review!)

coolstory-(don't worry, I have a soft side for inuXkag moments...wait! Nevermind! I have no soft side! I AM PURE EVIL! Anywho..thanks for the review:p.s. I like your name!)

rainkagome-(here you go... :)

alia-(Thanks for the review! Thats awsome:bobs head:)

Asahiminako-( I hope I wrote your name right! Thank you for your review:I smell inspiration..: I like bouncing..:hops from side to side: bounce,bounce,bounce!)

midnight-wolf-314-(:tilts head and smiles freakishly: Thanks for the review!)

LilKaggyGirl-(OHNO! Don't be depressed! I don't like people to be depressed! Tell you what! I am gonna add some fluff in the next chappie _just for you _:smiles and types up chapter:thanks for the review!)

Mouko-star-(If I had alittle brother, I would do that, just for the heck of it!Thats awsome:rolls on floor laughing: Thanks for your review!)

Joe-(:bobs head: totally...:rubs chin: I like your name, joe:laughs head off: Thanks for the review!)

Hermione-(Thanx:grabs roses and walks up to microphone, cries: Thank you! Thank you so much! I want to thank my mom, and, and my dad, and—:five hours later: And last but not least, Thanks for your review! XD)

There! I had fun reading the reviews, and I feel better, I went down a hill on my bike.(that makes me feel special) so oneward, or as one of the funniest phrases in the whole world go, "High ho, silver away!"...:snicker: thats awsome...

Chapter 13: New Moon

(A/N: it's creepy...that number..13...:shudder:)

InuYasha sat on the roof of Kaede's rooftop as Kagome walked out of the hut.

"InuYasha?" she said, looking for InuYasha. She turned and saw him before struggling to get up on the hut herself.

"Hey" he said as he pulled her up.

"Hey, InuYasha? Sango, Shippo , Miroku and I were gonna go swimming in the river, and I was wondering if you wanted to come too. I brought swim trunks for you!" she said as she wiped her forehead.

"It's really hot, you should come cool off!" she said, nudging him to look at her.

InuYasha contemplated this before turning to her.

"Feh, okay." he said as her face lighted up.

"Okay! Well, here you go, we'll meet you down at the river, kay?" she hopped off the hut, not waiting for an answer.

* * *

When InuYasha arrived at the river, he spotted the four, sitting on the grass in their bathing suits waiting for him.

"Hey, there you are!" Kagome piped.

"Well lets get in! I am sweating already!" Sango said as she stuck her toe in.

She was wearing a one peice purple bathing suit, and Kagome was wearing a two peice dark green bathing suit with a halter-like tie.

InuYasha wore bright red trunks with a white going down the sides, and Miroku was wearing a similar one, just dark purple/blue.

InuYasha watched as Kagome walked in and played with Shippo in the water. He remembered a funny story that Kagome told him once. He searched through Kagome's bag. ' she was gonna use it on us! Well, I have a better use for it...' he said as he grabbed something and ran out of sight before the others noticed.

* * *

"Hey, where's InuYasha?" Kagome said as she stopped tickling the kitsune.

"I don't know, maybe he went to sit in a tree or something." Miroku said as he attacked Sango.

Sango was struggling against the monks hands, tickling her sides.

When Sango broke free, she saw a pointy thing coming out of the water.

"AHH! SHARK YOUKAI!RUN!" She yelled. Kagome turned. 'Shark youkai?' she saw what was coming towards her.

She smiled and tried to pretend to be scared as she felt something grab her leg. She stifled a laugh as the thing dragged her down river.

Sango was about to go after Kagome, when she saw some red trunks following the big grey 'fin'. Smiling, she motioned to show Miroku what it was, and he attacked her sides once again.

* * *

InuYasha emerged as he let go of his grasp on Kagomes legs.

Kagome was laughing and clutching her sides.

InuYasha smiled as he grabbed her and kissed her. Kagome gasped at the kiss, but moved into it. InuYasha nipped Kagome's lip gently, and she let him in her mouth. He explored her mouth with his tongue and caressed her tongue. When he broke away, he was smiling.

Kagome smiled and tackled him again, plunging into the crisp water and kissed him.

* * *

Sango was trying to get Miroku to stop the assault on her hips, but she was too busy laughing to put enough strength and push him off.

Miroku laughed along with her when he saw "opportunity" Sango stopped laughing. She pushed him away.

In the distance, Kagome and InuYasha emerged from the water, laughing as they broke the kiss when they heard. :SLAP: HENTAI:WHACK,WHACK,WHACK:Then one last frustrated sigh.

"Better get back. Miroku might be dead..." Kagome said, and laughed in surprise when InuYasha threw her over his shoulder and went towards the beach where Miroku was probably laying.

InuYasha came to an abrupt stop and just stared as he saw Miroku, laying unconscious, floating down the river.

Kagome laughed so hard, she almost fell off InuYasha's shoulder.

InuYasha grabbed Miroku and put Kagome down before dragging Miroku up onto the beach.

Kagome laughed so hard, her sides were splitting. The look on Miroku's unconscious face was priceless.

InuYasha laughed a little too, before they went back to the beach, grabbed their stuff, and dragged Miroku back to the hut where Sango probably left to.

* * *

It was about dinnertime now, so they got dressed and chatted with Sango. Kagome laughed when Sango sneered at Miroku.

When Kagome told her where InuYasha and herself found him, Sango laughed so hard she almost beat Kagome. (Almost, Kagome was like laughing so long and hard, it was almost creepy...:snicker: I can laugh that way if somethings funny...:snicker:)

* * *

When everyone was finished dinner, Miroku groaned and held the multiple bumps on his head. He pouted that he missed dinner, so Kagome gave him a packet of sushi (I don't care if they don't make it. It's _My_ story.☺)

"He didn't deserve dinner." Sango and InuYasha agreed.

"It wouldn't be very nice to leave him hungry all night..." Kagome said as she cleaned up Miroku's dinner.

* * *

The moon rose and InuYasha muttered a string of curses as his ears disappeared, his hair turned black, and his captivating amber eyes turned to a beautiful deep violet.

"InuYasha? Do you want to go to my era for tonight?" Kagome asked as she grabbed a treat for Shippo.

"I guess." He said, getting up. 'Damn. I'm so weak.' he could feel his senses lower as Kagome got up to leave.

"Ready?" She asked as she heaved her backpack over her shoulder. InuYasha nodded and bent down to help her get on.

* * *

InuYasha ran as fast he could, in human form. 'Damn it.' he hated this form.

"InuYasha? Are you okay?" Kagome asked over his shoulder.

"No, you know I hate being like this. I'm so weak, and I can't smell or hear at all!" He said as he slowed before coming tot he well.

"Hey! Humans aren't deaf and we can smell things!" she said as she hopped off his back and scowled at him.

InuYasha just huffed and crossed his arms.

"Wench." Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and smiled.

"Dog-boy."

"Oi!" he said and turned towards her to meet her smirk.

He huffed again and walked towards the well.

A dark figure ran in front of him.

"InuYasha?" the figure asked, walking out of the darkness.

It looked almost like a reincarnation of something, like Kagura, Naraku's incarnation.

'It doesn't smell like Naraku, from what I can tell.' he said as he took a deep breath, not having his hanyou nose.

"Who's askin?" InuYasha said, putting his hands on his hips.

The youkai walked upto InuYasha. It was very big and wore a black kimono with shackle like things on his wrists.

"I, am Mirikami, and my master desires your demise. I don't know why he would want the blood of a _human_, but I understand it is important." the youkai said as he looked at InuYasha in a disgusted manner.

* * *

Kagome just stood in the background, hoping that the youkai didn't sense her. She slowly put her bag down and reached for her bow and arrows.

The youkai glared in Kagome's direction and said. "I don't want to kill you too, bitch. If you don't put those down, I will be forced to kill the both of you." It said as he flashed her a creepy smile.

"Hmm...a miko. I could do something with you. Master would be pleased." He said as he licked his lips. Kagome shaped her face into a disgusted look and gasped.

"Don't you touch her!" InuYasha screamed as he grabbed the youkai's attention.

"Ha! A _human_ standing up to me. You are foolish." he said 'human' as if mortals were barely classified as a living creature.

The youkai swiped at InuYasha and he just barely missed. InuYasha tried to tell Kagome to get in the well. She comprehended this and kept in the shadows before jumping into the well.

InuYasha smiled at the youkai's surprised look when Kagome jumped into the well. 'Yes, he noticed her scent disappeared.'

InuYasha swiped at the demon. Caught off guard, the demon fell back.

InuYasha was about to get the youkai, but he slashed him and InuYasha fell into the well. His shoulder was bleeding.

He welcomed the time slip and was met with Kagome when he looked around the bottom of the well.

"Oh, no! It hurt you!" She said as she took a look at him in the light of the moon.

She walked him inside and grabbed medical supplies. She saw a note on the fridge. It read.

"_Kagome, I wasn't sure if you were coming back tonight, so if you are at home, Grandpa, Sota and I have gone out for dinner. There's some money on the table for pizza and we won't be back until about 12. Love, Mom."_

Kagome looked at the counter and ordered some pizza as she tended to InuYasha's wounds.

InuYasha moaned a little bit at the sting that came after she rubbed the alcohol on his shoulder.

"It's okay, it only stings for a minute." she said as she started wrapping a cloth around his arm.

When she finished, she kissed the cloth gently and smiled. "There." she said proudly and put away her supplies.

InuYasha blushed a little bit and held his arm a little bit, hoping to subside the pain of the alcohol.

* * *

Kagome came into the kitchen and fixed InuYasha with some ramen.

"Here." she said sweetly as she handed him the cup.

"Thanks." he started eating, slowly, which was a little out of character. He _always_ ate it as fast as he could, as if it was going to disappear.

* * *

Kagome soon cleaned up the mess she made and sat down beside InuYasha on the couch.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" she asked. InuYasha nodded and she grabbed one from her shelf. Putting it in and pressing play, she snuggled close to InuYasha and put a blanket over them.

When the movie was over, InuYasha saw Kagome asleep. 'She gets tired easy.' he thought before grabbing her up and heading up to her room. He placed her down on her bed and sat beside it, as sleep took over.

* * *

WOAH! I AM SOOOO TOTALLY AWSOME! I GOT ABOUT 6 OR 7 PAGES! LONGEST CHAPPIE YET! YOU GUYS ROCK! I got 55 reviews already! It hasn't even been a day since my last update!

A big thanks to my reviewers:

SitDog-Boy-(chp. 9)(oh...or doo you:raises eyebrow: Thanks for the review!)

SitDog-Boy-(again)( Ha! Yes...think evil thoughts...:taps fingers..: excellent...Thanks for the review!)

Pinkdmnd-( I find it scary how I have memorized all of your guys' pen name...at least the ones that have reviewed more that once...actually...nope...I remember everyone...thats sad...:shakes head: I mean! Whoopsie! Thanks for the review!)

UMMM man-(:looks at UMMM man suspiciously: you got your fluff... but don't shame the author, or the author might feel bad and stop writing...:sneer: JUST KIDDING! Thanks for the review!)

midnight-wolf-314-(thanks for the second review!)

i got so many reviews last time, i was proud to havew you guys as reviewers! It was amazing! So I thought I would give you guys a new chappie.:bobs head to _maroon 5's Sunday Morning_: it's a cool song...which reminds me...I am gonna do a chapter with a song...almost like a song fic, but only a chapter. Believe me I have one amazing chapter layed out in my head, I just got to wait for the opportunity for me to use it!

Anywho! Review,review,review! You guys are the best reviewers in the entire world:smiles proudly:

Till next time!

Xxxxxxxxxx Psychotica Bunny xxxxxxxxxX


	14. Please read! Important!

Okay, anyone who is reading this. I have been getting a few reviews that said they 'hate it' so if you think it is bad, I would appreciate one or two constructive comments to help me with my story, I've been told it is unoriginal, so tell me how to make it original. Thats it. I will update when I can pick up a few good ideas. -

Xxxxxxxxxx Psychotica Bunny xxxxxxxxxX


	15. Promises

:One and Only:

Okay, I am all depressed, not only am I listening to the most depressing song on the face of the earth, but I didn't get to go on a bike ride! (I know your probably thinking 'oh boo hoo, now get writing' but my mood effects the story..well sometimes. Like last chappie, I was extremely happy, so I got some nice fluff in there.! Whoops! I m babbling. Now, once again, (I cant get enough of it) HIGH HO, SILVER AWAY:claps: Thats awsome

Chapter 15: Promises

(by the way, technically it _is_ chapter 14, but it gets less confusing to just say 15)

Mirikami bowed his head.

"I would have gotten them, but they disappeared, their scents were untracable. I even looked in the well to see if they were cowering there, but they were gone. I am truly sorry master." he said in almost a fearful tone.

"Very well, but next time I will not hesitate to puncture your stomach with my bare claws." The figure said as they cracked their fingers.

Mirikami shuddered at the cracking sound and filed out of the room. ' Mark my words, InuYasha, you and your wench will pay.'

* * *

InuYasha awoke to Kagome getting her things packed again.

"You slept a long time! I'm happy you got a good nights sleep!" she said with a smile.

InuYasha got up and stretched his limbs.

"Are we going soon?" he said and smiled when he smelt Kagome's scent clear again.

"Well, I need to finish packing, then we have to have breakfast, then I have to get uh...the...the stuff..." she whispered the last part, feeling oddly like a detective.

InuYasha paused then nodded in understanding.

Kagome came down and amiled when she realized that she forgot about the pizza she ordered last night.

"Pizza?" she laughed before putting a peice in the microwave for her and InuYasha.

* * *

When InuYasha and Kagome returned, They stuffed their purchases inside Kagome's Backpack and hopped into the well, ready to move in on their 'prey'.

"Perfect, a quarter moon, it always looks beautiful on nights like this." Kagome said as InuYasha silently ran towards the hut that the group was staying at. As they ascended on the hut, Kagome got off and walked towards the hut putting on her best acting face. 'Okay, here we go. Dramatic face, Kagome. Dramatic.'

She ran into the hut and yelled in panic.

"Sango! Miroku! Quick! Theirs a demon and he's taking all of...all of...ALL OF MY SOCKS!" she blurted out before she could think up a more reasonable answer. Sango and Miroku just sat there with faces like this o.o on.(heheheh..)

"I mean...Can you two come here?" She said with an innocent smile on.

"Okay..." they said, exchanging questioning glances.

They followed her outside cautiously.

* * *

InuYasha snuck up andgrabbed somethingfrom the corner of the hut.

Kagome smiled and sat on the ground.

"Help me, second personality...taking over..." she said almost smiling at how stupid she was.

The two sat down beside her and started questioning her about this "second personality".

InuYasha snuck out with a blanket in hand and started walking from the path as if he had just come.

Kagome saw this and stood up to rub her head. Sango and Miroku stood up.

"Uh...you guys? Umm...Haha! I ah...got you...I-ah I never had a second personality I was just tricking you!" she said as she rushed up to InuYasha and he nodded to tell her he did what he was supposed to. She smiled.

"Lets get some tea ready!" she said as she brought out some pre made stuff that she brought back.

'What is she doing?' Sango thought as she sat down and drank her tea cautiously, can never be too sure what Kagome did to your tea...(sorry I _had_ to put that in...☺ It's a 'me' thing...)

When Sango put her tea on the small table, Kagome sat up.

"Well! That tea was really good! We should take a walk! Let's go!" she said as she grabbed both Miroku and Sango and pushed them out the door. She closed the door (by the way, I don't care if in feudal Japan they didn't have doors, some are doors some are your precious bamboo flaps...)

And held it closed so they couldn't get back in. She turned to InuYasha who seemed almost afraid of her at the moment (her face would creep _satan_ out right now.) She wiped the sweat off her fore head and watched as Miroku and Sango walked at away, now at a quickened pace.

* * *

"Are you okay?" InuYasha asked, daring to get up.

"I get nervous when I have to lie, okay!" she opened the door and looked around before heading off in the direction that the other two went.

Shippo just stared in the corner with Kirara, scared to death of Kagome. (He! His face was like this O.O...☺)

InuYasha followed Kagome and stopped her from being seen. Miroku and Sango were sitting at the top of the very hill where they set Kagome and himself up.

_Flashback:_

"**How do you feel about me?" InuYasha blurted out before something could interrupt. He knew something was gonna screw him up eventually.**

"**InuYasha..." Kagome blushed a dark pink as she looked away.**

'**No, she never liked me, stupid stupid stupid!' he mentally slapped himself. When he heard Kagome mutter something that he, even could barely catch.**

"**I've always loved you..." she whispered and turned back to him, teary eyed.**

"**Kagome-." He hugged her tightly.**

'**She's always loved me. She's always loved me...' he kept on repeating it in his head as he held her tighter.**

**Kagome hugged his haori as he embraced her tightly.**

"**I love you too..." she almost burst with joy the minute she heard that.**

**He pulled away and looked into her eyes. They were filled with tears.**

"**Why are you crying?" he asked, wiping them away.**

"**I'm so happy.." she said as she started tearing again.**

**InuYasha pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately.**

**Kagome felt this enormously amazing feeling as she kissed him back.**

**InuYasha pressed his tongue against her bottom lip asking for permission to enter. She sheepishly obliged as he deepened the kiss.**

**He slowly pulled away as he saw Kagome open her eyes in shock.**

"**InuYasha..." she said before throwing her hands around his neck and snuggling up on his shoulder.**

**InuYasha smiled slightly at the blush creeping up on his cheeks, and realized Kagome's breathing even out. **

**She was asleep.**

InuYasha smiled at the memory and took in the sweet scent of Kagome's hair.

Kagome was smiling. 'Yes... it is mighty cold out ne?' she thought, now in creepy evil person mode. (so what, I like people who have more than one personality... o.o)

* * *

Sango snuggled up closer to Miroku, for some reason, she felt she could trust his ever wandering hands.

Miroku was surprised but put his arm around her. He fought the urge to move his hand downward. 'Now is not the time. I love Sango and she needs to know this.' No matter how much he reasoned with himself, the urge kept returning. He inwardly sighed and started migrating south.

Sango cuddled up in his arms and closed her eyes.

Miroku found the strength to fight the urge and rubbed her back, keeping her warm.

"Miroku?"

"Yes, Sango?"

"Why do you grope other women?" Miroku tensed at the hurt tone in her voice.

"Sango,- I love you and only you." he sighed a little bit when she didn't slap him.

Sango moved to face him with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Miroku, I love you too!" she said, throwing her hands around his neck.

Miroku smiled and even cried a little at her confession. 'This is what it's like?' he thought, embracing her tighter.

* * *

Kagome squealed and covered her mouth. 'It worked! It worked! I am master planner! You may call me master planner Kagome!' she thought as she pictured herself making plans to set up other people... 'Hojo, Eri, Yumi, the possibilities are endless!' she squealed once again in a hushed tone and hugged InuYasha.

InuYasha was a little creeped out at how proud she was, but paid no mind and walked her back to the village.

* * *

Sango opened her eyes as Miroku pulled away and kissed her. 'He's kissing me! Kami, I am blessed!' she moved into the kiss before pulling away gently.

"Miroku? Will you no longer grope other women?" she said as she searched for a hint of lie in his reply.

"Sango, from now on, it is my solemn oath to grope no other woman besides you." he said.

Sango was about to protest when he kissed her on the forehead and willed her forwards.

"InuYasha and Kagome must be worried sick." he said as she quietly walked with him.

* * *

Hehe...I got some mir/san fluff in there for ya.

Okay, this chappie was pre written, so expect some dramatic changes next chapter.

To all my reviewers:

Asahiminako- (I love your reviews they always make me happy! Its nice when people are happy! Thanks for the review!)

Blu-babe-( :does victory dance: whoo! thats awsome! Thanks for the review!)

Shadow. -(I appreciate your assertiveness...Thanx for the review!)

KurianGirl-( :sigh and bows head: I agree! Once again, no offence to Kikyo fans, but if you love Kikyo so much...you might not like some future chapters... :smiles evilly: Thank you as always!)

Pinkdmnd-(Ya! whoo! Im sugar high:runs in circles:Whoopsie! Thanks for the review!)

Anonymousity-reviewed twice-second review-(well...wait one second...I mean no offence in any way, because I am not an offensive person, but if you hate my story, why are you still reading it?)

SitDog-Boy-(there! I read your review and remembered! She DID order pizza, well I fixed that didn't I:smiles proudly: Thankx for the review)

greebeyefae-(Thank you so much:hugs reviewers: you guys make me smile:goes back to being an evil conniving author: Thanks for the review!)

xblackmoonx-(thanks for your support! It seems that some "anonimous" person didn't like it though...:rolls eyes: I also wonder...why do people say they hate something and sign anonymous? Are they afraid?..:ponders idea:)

UMMM man-(MARSHMALLOWS:glomps marshmallows: I mean... - mm...marshmallows...drools... Thanks for the review!)

little-sango-(wow! I got a review from my favorite author:cheers: I read and loved all three of your 'trilogy' fics! They are awsome! Oh, right... Thank you soo much for the support! I got some new stuff comin up!)'

Alyrin-(Here you go...and yes they are...but I fixed that, didn't I?...what? I didn't? Well... I'll see about that...:pounds fist into palm: Thanks for the support!)

SitDog-Boy-(yes, I know you like it, you keep demanding fluff...:rolls eyes: hehe...he... Thank you soo much for your on-going support!)

Moody0010-( I like good storys...my story good?...wait...no...no, wait! thats good:smiles freakishly: Thanks for the review!)

Anyway, I am a complete freak! and I have no life!

And for those of you that might possibly be scared or doubtful, I, being a complete dork that I am, wants to go to university and get a degree in whatever...(not sure yet) but I would rather fail middle school than quit this story right now. :smiles warmly: I love all of your guys reviews very much and I cherish them deeply. Please remember to review while I go make a complete fool of myself..

:runs in circles around readers:

Whats 'dignity' mommy?

Anywho!

Till next time-

Xxxxxxxxxx Psychotica Bunny xxxxxxxxxX


	16. Sisters and Comforting Words

:One and Only:

(A/N: this chapter is basically catching up with Koga, Ichiatsui and Kihana. Along with introductions. I just realized, I haven't told you what they look like yet!)

Chapter 16: Sisters and Comforting Words

Kagome struggled to keep in a giggle as Sango and Miroku walked in.

"What?" Sango said as she sat down in front of Kagome.

Kagome held her breath so she wouldn't confess, and slowly, her face started turning red, then blue, then purple, before she gasped and yelled out.

"YES! I AM MASTER QUEEN OF ALL! I GOT YOU BACK!" She yelled, doing her little victory dance. (You know, moving your arms in a circular fashion, making a proverbial well with your fists...if you wanna say it that way...) Shippo jumped up with Kirara at the noise, realizing they were back and decided it would be best if he went into another room. His ears have been tortured enough for today.

"WHAT?" Sango said as she grabbed Kagome's shoulders, keeping her in place.

"I said, I got you back, you set me up, I set you up. It's called karma." she said in a know-it-all way.

"How'd you know that?" Sango said, shaking her profusely. Kagome felt a little dizzy but kept her smile.

"You underestimate InuYasha's hearing abilities..." she said, rolling her eyes innocently.

Sango glared at InuYasha, who was sitting alongside of Miroku, eyes wide.

O.O-

Kagome and Sango whispered quietly in each others' ears, and even InuYasha couldn't guess what they were saying.

After a minute of whispering and staring at the two guys in an evil manner, before getting up, grabbing each others hands, jumping and screeching in sheer happiness.

InuYasha covered his ears and realized why Shippo left the room. 'Lucky kit.' he thought as he waited for the squabbling between the two ladies to finish.

Kagome realized why InuYasha was covering his ears and sat down, as if nothing happened. Sango did the same.

Miroku just sat there, staring blankly at the girls before absent-mindedly pouring some tea.

* * *

Koga smiled at the girls in front of him. He decided he would bring them to meet Kagome. He also had to explain why he did what he did. It would be nice to see her again, even if it wasn't for the same reasons. (a.k.a. to go see his 'woman'. cocky, ne?) 

"Ichatsui, Kihana, do you want to come see a friend of mine?" he said, standing at the base of the main den.

"Yes!" they said in harmony.

They rushed up to him and stood by his side.

"Follow me." He said before running towards the place he knew Kagome would be.

Ichiatsui and Kihana nodded to each other and followed.

* * *

Ichiatsui ran just about as fast as Koga, her long brunette hair in a loose pony whipping in the wind. Her deep brown eyes focused on Koga's running form, wondering who his 'friend' is. 

Kihana followed slightly behind Ichiatsui, being the slower one in her family. Her silky sandy blonde hair was loose and followed the wind as she stared ahead. Her blue/hazel eyes smiled. She loved running. Being a wolf demon, she ran fast, so fast that sometimes, she felt like she was flying.

Her small form clutched the ribbons around her wrists and let a burst of speed to catch up with herelder sister.

Koga smiled as he approached the village, seeing Kagome outside, playing with her kitsune.

* * *

Kagome tickled Shippo and laughed as his futile attempts to get her to stop failed once again. 

She turned her head and stopped playing with Shippo when she sensed a familiar presence.

She smiled sweetly and stood up as she greeted Koga and his companions. It had been a while since she had seen him. InuYasha told her part of what happened, but she wanted to hear everything.

"Hey Kagome!"

"Hi Koga!" she replied, looking at his companions, waiting for introduction.

"Oh, these are my companions, Ichiatsui-." he said looking towards a tall, thin girl with long brunette hair tied loosely over her shoulder and a wolf outfit similar to Koga's but with red ribbons tied around her waist and neck. Kagome smiled at her and looked to the other.

"-And this is Kihana." Koga finished, looking oppisite to Ichiatsui, to a girl with blondish hair, and stricking blue eyes. Her outfit was almost exactly the same to Ichiatsui, but two red ribbons around her wrists and one around her forehead, the ends blowing around with the slight breeze.

"Nice to meet you both.!" Kagome said as she shook thier hands.

"I am Kagome, and this is my pup, Shippo." she said, picking the kitsune up.

Noticing the confused look on the girls' faces, she added.

"Adopted."

Kagome offered to let them have a cup of tea and they accepted with smiles on their face.

* * *

When they walked in, Kagome introduce Sango, Kirara, InuYasha and Miroku.(she mentioned his...problem...) 

InuYasha nodded towards Koga and the two girls, and Miroku smiled brightly, shaking their hands, but they carefully backed away after greetings and sat down between Koga and Kagome.

'She seems trustworthy.' Ichiatsui telepathically transferred to her sister.

'Yes, she has been friend with the wolf tribe for a while, I remember her being in the den's before.' Kihana replied, catching her sisters glance.

Kagome sat between Ichiatsui and InuYasha as Koga explained to the group how the two came to be of his tribe.

"We are sisters. When we were still pups, we were separated from or parents, and leaned on each other. We are somewhat like Kagome-sama and her adopted kitsune. We were adopted by the wolf tribe." Ichiatsui said before Koga could quite explain that.

"Yes, we have relied on each other for our entire lives, and were alone for almost two years before the tribe found us. They are our family, our own tribe as far as we are concerned. They accepted us, so we are loyal to them. It is just as we were born there." Kihana said as she sipped her tea.

Koga basically just sat and drank tea while the two explained.

Kagome and the others sat and listened intently at their story as they finished.

* * *

Once finished, Kagome told the story of how she came to be of this time and their journey. (By the way, Koga knew Kagome comes from the future) 

InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango added something from time to time, and that just increased the sisters' look of shock and intrest. When Kagome finished, they were about to fall over.

"So you are from five hundered years in the future?" Kihana blurted out, eyes wide.

Kagome giggled a little bit before replying. "Yes." she smiled again as the two let their jaws drop slightly, then corrected themselves.

* * *

"Kagome, will you come outside for a minute?" Koga said before someone could interrupt. InuYasha was about to protest when Kagome gave a nod of assurance, placing a sleeping Shippo in his arms. Miroku kept babbling on about how he got his curse and their battle with Naraku. 

Kagome followed Koga to the hillish spot in front of the hut and sat down.

"Kagome, you might be wondering what happened with the dead bitch." He said, looking as the sun slowly made it's decent. 'Wow, we've been here a long time' he thought before turning to Kagome.

"With Kikyo? Well, InuYasha told me part of what happened, but I would like to hear it from your point of view." she said, staring at the emotion swirling in his eyes.

"Well, I smelt your tears, so I was running towards you, and I saw you get hit by the arrow. And I ran towards you. InuYasha had tried to block the arrow with himself. He was going to die for you." Kagome was about to add something. But Koga silenced her, putting his fingers to her lips.

"Kagome, you know I love you, and I would kill for you. I would follow you until I could not move. But he. He would die for you. He would gladly give up his entire being just for you. He has tried to many times before. You may not know how much, but he loves you to more extent than I ever could. I will find my soulmate, and I will always love you. But I will love you in a way that I always have. I was just too dense to notice it. I will love you as to kill for you, to treat you when your hurt. I will love you as the loyal, strong, beautiful person you are. But you will never love me the way you love him. I will love you as my friend. I trust you with my life, and I probably always will." he kissed her forehead and wiped away the tears in her eyes.

"Koga? I love you too. You know that right? I love you, just not in a way that one of those two can." she said, hugging him.

"What?" he said, breaking the hug.

"Those girls in there. You love them. And they love you." she said in a comforting tone.

"Don't deny it. I can see the look in your eye when you stare at them. There is only two emotions that swirl around in there. Love, and caring. You are supposed to be with them. I can feel the energy. They belong with you." she said, staring back at the hut as the group chatted quietly.

Koga looked to, and thought about it. 'She's right. Now all I have to do, is choose. How in the seven hells am I gonna do that?' he was snapped out of his thoughts by Kagome hugging him again.

"Koga?"

"Ya?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

She looked into the deep blue orbs and he saw the fear in her eyes.

"I've been having these- dreams...see I haven't told InuYasha yet, but they...they scare me."

Koga looked at her with worry in his eyes.

"See...mostly, I'm standing in front of a mirror, and when I look into it, I see Kikyo, whatever I do, she does. Then, in the mirror, I see InuYasha coming in and kissing her, before sinking into hell. It scares me." she said. She was crying now. She hadn't confessed this to anyone yet, but she knew Koga would understand, for some unknown reason.

"It hasn't happened as often anymore, but it keeps getting worse, like InuYasha... sometimes he would just stand and smile as Kikyo shot an arrow at me." she said, moving away to look into his eyes.

Without hesitation, Koga grabbed Kagome by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eye.

"Kagome. Listen. You are not this Kikyo bitch. InuYasha loves you, not her. He loves Kagome. You are Kagome. You are Kagome. Not Kikyo. That pot of clay and bones might as well just go back to hell. She has no place here. Nor with InuYasha. InuYasha doesn't think of you as Kikyo's reincarnation, he thinks of you as Kagome. Thats who you are. Kagome." he repeated her name as if to breach an invisible barrier.

Kagome smiled. "Thank you, Koga, thank you very much."

* * *

She walked back inside with Koga in tow. 

InuYasha acknowledged her and moved over to make room.

"Ichiatsui, Kihana, comeon. We must return. It's already dusk." Koga said as he stood at the doorway.

They nodded their understandings and said thanks and goodbye to the others before following Koga.

* * *

Koga returned to the cave and watched as the two girls take their leave for bed. 

"Thank you for taking us to meet your friends, Koga-kun. Please take us again sometime." Ichiatsui said before moving into the female den.

Koga smiled before moving to his own den. 'Today was a long day.' he thought as he flopped down on his hay. He welcomed the sleep that creeped up on him.

* * *

Kagome lay her head on InuYasha's shoulder as Miroku, Sango and Kirara walked to their own hut. 

Closing her eyes, she failed to remember the inevitable nightmare that was ever-so-quietly creeping up on her.

* * *

Hey guys, uhh...my back hurts. I've been writing this for about 2 hours...ow... 

I got some comforting Koga-Kagome stuff in there...sort of helping each other with their "love lives" so i hoped you like it.

Thanks to my reviewers:

Aliryn-(hehe...for some odd reason I have a feeling I will follow the exact same path when and if I make it to university...hmm...alternate personalities...what kind of world would we live in without them? Thanks for the review!)

Pinkdmnd-(YAY!SUGAR:gasp: what? No sugar:beats sugar man and steals sugar:...hmph! Thats what I thought! Thanks for the review!)

FLUFF MASTER(I like the new change! Fits your ever continuing story demands ne?

:grabs cookie: cookie mine...:crawls in corner and rocks back and forth: Thanks for the review! But next time bring marshmallow:smiles and claps:)

Shadow-(thank you for your ever-lasting assertiveness...)

I am tired slaving over a hot keyboard. My wrists and back hurts...so now I am going to sit back while you review and eat my bubble-gum ice-cream...mm...bubble-gum...

Till next time!

Xxxxxxxxxx Psychotica Bunny xxxxxxxxxX


	17. Kaura's freedom and Mirikami's tricks

:One and Only:

Chapter 17: Kagura's freedom and Mirikami's tricks

"Kagura, it is time for you to prepare, you will assist Mirikami against InuYasha."

"Yes master." she replied dryly. 'I am foolish. To fall for his trickery. I should have been more clever. But, don't worry, I will get my freedom. Just wait.' she thought, clutching the jewel shard they handed her.

"Remember, I am much more powerful than that half-breed Naraku. I could snap you in half without touching you. Don't forget that." they said with a blank tone in their voice.

"Yes master." Kagura left the dark room and walk through the corridors. 'I don't see why he doesn't just wait for a new moon, when InuYasha is weak. Well, that is _his_ problem. It will be _his_ downfall.' she thought as a smirk made it's way across her face.

"Mirikami, come we will head off now." she said before grabbing her feather and letting the youkai hop on.

"Very well." the Mirikami said as Kagura pushed off.

* * *

InuYasha looked with worry as Kagome viciously tossed in her dream.

"Kagome!" He grabbed her gently before she jolted out of her nightmare.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" he said, embracing her comfortingly.

"Yeh... ya...I'm fine." she said as she snuggled in closer, allowing the memory of her dream fade away.

"What was so bad about your nightmare?" InuYasha asked, stroking her raven hair lightly.

Kagome knew what the dream was about, but she didn't want him to worry about her. He always got so protective and worried. 'Not that thats a bad thing...' she thought, smiling.

"Nothing. I forget." she said before lulling back to sleep. 'At least I know that I'm safe here.' she thought it was weird that she didn't have nightmares when InuYasha was holding her.

Only once had that happened, the first nightmare, but she hasn't had a nightmare when he was holding her tightly, protecting her from everything that could possibly be a threat. He was her protector.

InuYasha brushed it off, but held her so she would go back to sleep without another nightmare.

* * *

In the morning, InuYasha and Kagome had gotten ready to go, as had Sango and Miroku. Today was the day they start the last of hunting jewel shards.

"Are you guys ready to go? I sense a jewel in that direction." Kagome pointed west.

"Yah, let's go." Sango replied as she and Miroku got on Kirara.

Kagome climbed on InuYasha's back and they took off on a sprint. Shippo clung to Kagome's shirt to keep from falling off, which made her smirk.

* * *

After several hours, InuYasha stopped to let Kagome walk.

"It should be somewhere close to here." Kagome said as she looked around the small clearing in the cloak of green.

InuYasha unsheathed tetsusaiga and pointed it in the direction of the trees.

Two figures emerged from the darkness.

"Kagura." InuYasha looked beside her to see the demon. 'The youkai I fought on the new moon!' He thought.

"Hmm...seems you are but half-breed. Your bitch?" Mirikami sniffed the air before standing back in the same arrogant posture.

"Same weak human."

"InuYasha. Are you looking for these?" Kagura said, holding the two jewel shards in front of her.

"Maybe, can I take a closer look?" he said, charging and taking a swing.

"Dance of blades!" she waved her fan and InuYasha dodged the glowing blades.

"Huh, can't find anything new to do?" he said before positioning tetsusaiga.

Mirikami jumped in before InuYasha could use wind scar and started slashing.

InuYasha scarcely dodged the attacks and couldn't get in an offensive attack between slashes.

He quickly sheathed Tetsusaiga.

"Iron reaver soul stealer!" he yelled and slashed Mirikami.(it sounds so corny when it's written down, doesn't it? -.-)

* * *

Sango used her hiraikotsu on Kagura and Miroku sent some sutras towards her. She jumped out of the way without breaking a sweat.

Kagome prepared her arrows and shot one while Sango sent Hiraikotsu in the other direction.

The arrow sliced some of Kaguras kimono and cut her arm.

"Dance of dragons!" she yelled and brought her fan up high. Tornadoes made their way towards the group and Miroku sent a big sutra towards one and it disappeared.

Sango threw hiraikotsu and demolished another. Smiling, they did it again.

'What is happening to my wind?' Kagura thought.

InuYasha jumped back and used tetsusaiga.

"Wind scar!"

Mirikami disappeared.

'What?'

* * *

Hello! I am sorry for the sucky ending...but its like a fake cliffie. You know the ending that thinks it's a cliffie but really isnt?

I have been having reviews asking for lemons and some other stuff. Now before I get to my point, I would like to say this is a pg-13 fic, not r. I will do a lemon, and limes, too but I want to know how many actually want this.

Please in your review, please tell me wheather or not you want a lemon or lime. I would also like to know if anyone would like to have sesshy in here!

Thanks to my reviewers:

Aliryn-(CAFFEINE:drool: mm...pop...nummy... thanks for the review!)

Maligar-(well, its gonna be longer! I keep on a goin! ...I think I can, I think I can...Thanks for the review!)

Asahiminako-(YAY:screach: woah! Fun! I like confusing myself! Its fun, cuz you don't know what your doing!ANd you always make me happy! - reviews always make me happy! Especially, your extra sugared ones! Thanks again!)

X1flufflylover2-(i see...lemon-1...no lemon...-0 Thanks for the review!)

Heartdragon-(lemon-2...no lemon-0...well I don't know that, do I? Well nevermind, im babbling. Thanks for the review!)

Asahiminako-(hello again:hugs self, hugs computer: Happy! Thanks for the review!)

Heartdragon(lol means laugh out loud, and if I am teaching you this...it might help to know other new ones...e.g- ROFL!(rolls on floor laughing) or LMAO!(laugh my ass off..) Yes...I spend much to much time on the computer...:sigh: Thanks for the review!)

Shadow-(don't worry, she will be next to know...I think...:ponders how to fit in story: ill try and get that in! Thanks for the review!)

Heartdragon-(MY BUBBLE-GUM ICECREAM!...whew...for a second, I read 'you suck' and I almost had a heart attack...whew...nevermind...im :gasp: okay...:gasp: okay, heres the chappie! Thanks for the review!)

Remember, review,review,review! Once again, I apologize for the crappy chapter, but I have mongo homework, so I'll try and do a better one tomorrow!

Till next time!

Xxxxxxxxxx Psychotica Bunny xxxxxxxxxX


	18. Precautions

:One and Only:

one hundred reviews...:hyperventilates: 100 reviews :faints: you guys are the best reviewers ever, and a special thanks to SitDog-Boy, my 100th reviewer! Now, back to what I was doing ...:faints:

Chapter 18: Precautions

InuYasha looked around nervously.

Kagome, Sango and Miroku were still fighting with Kagura. He would help them, but he didn't want that shit to sneak up behind him.

'Damn it, coward.' he thought as he turned around again.

Kagome gathered her bow and arrow and was about to shoot when Kagura, too disappeared.

"What?" she looked around.

"what the hell?" InuYasha said before sheathing Tetsusaiga. 'They aren't here anymore...' he furrowed his brow in confusion.

"They... they aren't here..." he finally murmured as he looked around, just to be sure.

* * *

Koga watched as the two girls wrestled in the clearing. It was fun to watch the two teens fight like five-year-olds. He smirked as Kihana backflipped. He's been trying to teach her how to do it properly. 'And she decides now is a better time to do it right then when I was training her.' He sighed and rubbed his head.

That one time in training, she had perfect posture and was gonna do it well, for once. But instead, she swirved to the side and hit Hakkaku in the head. Smiling again, he yelled for them to come back for dinner.

Ichiatsui helped Kihana up and threw her arm over her sisters shoulder. "Come on, you don't want me to eat your half, do you?" she asked looking questioningly.

"No!" Kihana argued, even though she knew her sister was joking.

Ichiatsui immediately ran up ahead, going backwards and staring at her sister.

"Well, I guess your gonna have to stop me!" she yelled before turning around and running in the direction of their den.

"Hey! Thats not fair, you cheater!" she yelled before bursting out in a sprint to catch up.

Koga smiled and ran towards them just as Kihana playfully tackled Ichiatsui, then the dramatic death of older sister, then the victory dance, then ressurection of older sister, and so on. Yup, it was a normal routine.

* * *

"Mirikami, you have been drawing energy from Kagura. Why?" The dark figure sounded angry.

"Ha, she was weak. It was easy, I guess I just wanted to finish the hanyou off." Mirikami stood in a defiant position.

"That will be your downfall. If you feed off others energy, their soul will search you out through it's passages and demolish your very being." it said.

Mirikami held his composure, but his aura told he was deep in thought.

"I know more than you will wish for in one million eternities, do not question me." the figure said before sending him out.

Kagura silently walked into the dark room and bowed.

"Kagura, you wish to know something?" the figure motioned to go on when Kagura nodded her head sheepishly.

"Master, why was my wind so vulnerable? They could brush my wind off with one swift movement. Why?" she asked, keeping her head bowed. She hated herself for sounding so helpless and pathetic.

"Mirikami was slowly seeping away your energy source, you could not control your wind without your original power. He will not do it again." The figure stated matter-of-factly.

Kagura nodded. "Why did you summon us back? Mirikami would have killed InuYasha and I was doing fine." She shook her head trying to make sense of why she was so pathetic.

"I sent you to judge InuYasha's power. His 'friends' are weak, we need not worry about them. InuYasha is weak, even for a hanyou. That was all I needed to know. Now, go." he said, shooing her off.

She smiled when she exited the room. 'That, my dear master, will be your downfall. Which reminds me. I have a meeting with a certain miko.' with that, she grabbed the feather in her hair and climbed on when it transformed.

* * *

Kagome was still a little etchy about the situation, after all, InuYasha was jumping all over the place.

One minute, he would be at her side, then up front, then behind, then in the forest checking something out. She shook her head.

'What's the matter with him, it's already been three hours, and we're almost at the place where Miroku says that a "demon lie dormant". Demon my ass.' she stopped for a second wondering how that came out. InuYasha was rubbing off on her.

'Just greeeaat...' she thought before catching back up with Sango.

Kagome just stood there while Miroku began 'ridding the place of evil'.

* * *

InuYasha couldn't help but be sketchy about what just happened. 'Why would they just disappear like that?' he looked around and sniffed once more before heading in the direction his friends went.

When he walked up to the group, Miroku was performing a 'ritual'. Kagome was just standing in an annoyed pose, while Sango stood with Kirara in her arms.

"Hey, is he almost done?" InuYasha rubbed his head, trying to break the silence.

"Done." Miroku said as he stood up and pretended to see the demonic aura leave.

"Thank you very much, please allow us to offer a nights food and stay for your kindness." the villager said, bowing his head.

Miroku accepted and they walked inside after explaining InuYasha was nothing to be afraid of.

"I am going to go for a bath." Kagome said, reaching for her stuff.

"What? Not after what happened this afternoon!" InuYasha said, almost laughing at the topic.

"Sango, would you like to join me?" Kagome asked, ignoring InuYasha's comment.

"No, thanks." she replied.

"What? I told you, you aren't going!" InuYasha said, crossing his arms.

"InuYasha, I'm going to be fine, your well within range to hear me if you need something." she said.

InuYasha just huffed and turned away. He knew she was right, he just had a feeling that it wouldn't matter if she was in screaming range.

Kagome muttered a 'thank you' before walking towards the nearby hot spring.

* * *

'Oh, finally, I need a good bath.' she thought as she came up on the secluded spring.

She put down her things and looked around for a certain monk.

"Clear." she said sub-consciously.

She dropped her things and took of her socks.

"Hello, miko."

Kagome jumped. "Who's there?" she said frantically.

She was about to scream, but something covered her mouth.

"We don't want that filthy hanyou to find us now do we?" the voice, clearly female whispered.

Kagome widened her eyes in understanding. She muttered into the hand. "Kagura."

* * *

Hehe...I cliffied you, and after sooo long! Im really sorry it took so long to update, but I had a period of writers block, and my damn wordperfect wouldnt work. :mutters curses:

any way, I had a lot of reviewers in my time of writers blockness, so here we go.

FLUFF MASTER-(hello!...you know, over the past few days, I've realized you are true to your name...:twitch:...so...very...:twitch:...true...but, alas, I am too a fluff maniac, but fluff cannot be included in every chapter...see...theres thing called a plot...and you must thicken it...like adding eggs to cake mix...hmm...lets ponder that thought. But now, next chapter, I will try to get in sum of your precious fluff! - Thanks for the review!)

Aliryn-(yay! I cant stop smiling when I read your reviews! I like suspense...when im the one writing it! -...and fyi, a lime is almost a lemon, but not quite...if you get my drift...I like being dense, it blocks out real life:smiles freakishly:...and I would probably do the same thing as you if I could keep my eyes open past 3...damn brain...needing stupid sleep or whatever...meh...anyway, thanks for the review!)

Shadow-(thank you very much! I like it when people like my story!-)

Pinkdmnd-(Thanks for the support! You have no idea what it means to me!)

sorrowfulSango101-X6-(okay, start with the first review, move on quickly...:deep breath: I bet yours are really good and I promise I will get around to reading them! Thanks a lot! It means a lot to me, but don't worry, it's not going anywhere...or is it...:laughs evilly:...You know, I only have like two animes on my tv, so I don't have marmalade boy...in InuYasha, Ginta is a wolf demon who follows Koga with Hakkaku...so I highly doubt it...Yay! I hoped to attract small animals! I think my cousins rabbit read it when I wasnt looking too!...Thank you! I truly love being evil, its as evil as a person such as me can get! I appreciate you spreading my story! Thank you!...I understand the sorrow, I have undergone many sorrows in my life in which I will not trouble you further with. But when I am sad, I listen to my music, or excercise, it makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside! - thanks for the review:gasp: okay...there...all six...what! You have another one!...fine, ill get to that later...:mutters: Thank you very much for your loyalty to the bluey purpley button under each chapter!)

hermione-(ya,it's about time, eh? Thanks for the review!)

Inuyoukai5756-(here you go!- thanks for the review!)

SitDog-Boy-(Of course! Im hurt you would think I wouldn't:gasps and steps back: anyway! Thanks for the review!)

SitDog-Boy-(hehe...I am totally evil...muahaha...oh right..im answering a review:slaps head: Thanks for the review!)

sorrowfulSango101-(hey! You actually made an account! Now you get to start the awsome task of storytime! Hehe...muahaha...its time for you to be evil for once! I cant wait for you to start a fic!)

nightmare baby-(im soo sorry I didnt update! I don't like it when my fav stories aren't updating, so now im a hypocrite! Damnit! Ill try to update sooner next time k? Thanks for the review!)

Bookworm-(hey! I love your name! Now...im not sure if im a bookworm, cuz I don't read books...I read fanfictions!...awkward...anyway! Thanks for the support!)

* * *

Okay! So far, I've got 2-1 for a lemon, wanting one in the lead.. I havent got any votes for sesshy...comeon people!** VOTEVOTEVOTE**! Or I will be forced to wait until I get enough votes to make a decision! You don't want that do you?hmm...thats what I thought...

Okay ppl...I have a LOT of things going on this weekend, so I will try to update, but I am not garunteeing it...

So while I am away at my important event, I expect you guys to be reviewing and **voting**! -

till next time!

Xxxxxxxxxx Psychotica Bunny xxxxxxxxxX


	19. The World turns on an Odd Angle

:One and Only:

Chapter 19: The world turns at an odd angle

"What do you want?" Kagome whispered, still tempted to scream.

"I want you to help me." Kagura said, mono-tone.

"What?" Kagome paused.

"I need your help. You and your hanyou are the only ones who can help me. I am the only one that can help you too." she replied, observing her closed fan before looking up with a sad look in her eyes.

"What can we do to help you?" Kagome's voice immediately softened.

"You can set me free. Naraku. He died, and someone else found my heart. I can't be free until it is in my possession. He has it now." Kagura said, her face went composed again.

"He?" Kagome asked quietly.

"That thing, the one who controls Mirikami and I. He killed Kanna and kept me." Kagura looked into Kagome's eyes for a minute. "He is to be feared. If you did not fear Naraku, fear him." she said before bowing her head.

"What can you do to help us?" Kagome couldn't help but want to know, she has neverseen Kagura this way, it was confusing.

"I can give you information, to help you on your quest, but I am afraid that is all I can grasp now. I will return. He cannot know of my treachery." she climbed on her feather and flew off. Before she was out of view, she dropped a velvet bag containing a jewel shard.

Kagome held it in her palm and looked up to watch the sky that Kagura disappeared into.

* * *

Kagome got into the spring, hoping to get no more interruptions.

The warm water felt so good against her skin. Calming.

Kagome felt a presence.

"AH! HENTAI!INUYASHA! HELP!" She screamed, covering her chest and submerging up to her chin.

InuYasha came breaking out of the trees in a flash andwhen he saw it was Miroku, peeking over a bush, he knocked him out and dragged him back to camp.

"Thank you." she mumbled. She wasn't sure if he heard her or not. She'd have to thank him later.

* * *

'Lecher. Bathroom my ass. Last time he's out of my sight when Kagome's at the hot spring.' InuYasha thought before dropping the monk in front of Sango. She just stared at the unconscious monk for a second before feeling something on her bottom. (Teehee, bottom!)

O.O "HENTAI! YOU LECHEROUS HENTAI MONK! KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOUR SELF!" the taijiya screamed before hitting hi over the head several times with hirikotsu.

InuYasha sat down an smiled.

* * *

Kagome walked out of the dark forest and plaed her bag down in front of her. She walked over to InuYasha and sat beside him as he stroked her wet locks sub-consciously.

Sango was happily staring at the tumour-like bump she had created on the monks skull. She was almost too happy, she was a step away from dancing around singing 'oh a stupid lecherous monk is he, and I think I want to hit him some more!'...but she didn't...( ⌐⌐ )

InuYasha looked down at the girl leaning on his shoulder. She looked deep in thought.

'I wonder, what does she mean if you didn't fear Naraku, fear this guy...hmm..does that mean he is like, more evil and powerful than Naraku? I guess I better tell InuYasha.' she thought, turning up to the hanyou.

"InuYasha? Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?" she asked, motioning to Sango and Miroku. InuYasha looked a little confused, but agreed and carried her out of earshot.

"Ya?" he said, putting her down across from him on a branch.

* * *

"Uh, Kagura visited me while I was at the hot spring..." Kagome said shyly, looking away.

"What? Are you hurt, are you okay? What did she do? What did she say!" he said, sniffing and frantically searching for any injuries.

"InuYasha! I'm fine, she didn't do a thing to me. She did tell me something though." Kagome said, brushing his cheek with her thumb to comfort him. She looked into his eyes as he waited to hear what Kagura said.

"She said that...that this new evil we've been sensing, the one that controls Mirikami, she said that if we didn't fear Naraku, fear him, which I'm still not exacty sure what she meant though.." she looked in his eyes again, they were searching for any other information.

"Anything else?" he asked, holding her shoulders securely.

"Well, she said we could help her, and she could help us... she can give us information, and we can kill this new evil, to get her heart back." she looked down again.

"Are you sure you want to help her?" he asked, pulling her chin up so her eyes met his.

"Yes, I think she has some good in her, she misses her sister." she held out her hand to show InuYasha the jewel shard.

"She...she gave you this?" he asked, sniffing it carefully.

"It's real, and yes. I don't know why. But I trust her." Kagome closed her hand before putting the shard into the vial.

InuYasha nodded and hopped down off the branch with her in his arms. He placed her down and walked back with her. She smiled and slipped her hands in his. He smiled back.

* * *

Sango smiled when Miroku woke up. "Haha...lecher...took you long enough." she muttered to herself.

Miroku looked around. He was about to go sit with Sango, but he smiled so she couldn't see.

"Who are you?" he said, putting on his innocent face.

"Miroku? It's me. Sango!" she said waving her hands infront of his face.

"Sango? I don't know a Sango." he replied, rubbing his head.

"Wait! What did you do to me!" he pretended to be scared.

"Miroku! It's me! Please say you remember." she said, walking over to him and crouching in front of him.

"Huh? I think..." he paused and then smiled a lecherous smile.

Sango twitched. 'That little...I am going to cut his hands off!' she flashed him an evil smile. He stopped smiling.

"Sango, come on my love! Be reasonable! I was simply playing! Sango? Sango! Help! Lady Kagome! InuYasha!" he started running in circles as Sango chased him and Kagome and InuYasha watched O.O them, scratching their heads.

* * *

Kihana walked over to Hakkaku. "Hey, do you want to come hunting with me and Ichiatsui? Koga is busy." she asked, sitting next to him.

"Uh, sure, if it's alright with Koga." he said. He looked over to Koga, who was about to leave and he gave him a nod.

"Okay." he stood up and Kihana got Ichiatsui.

"Come on!" she said, pulling her sister out of her sitting place.

Ichiatsui rolled her eyes but stood up and walked out of the den.

Hakkaku ran around and caught a rabbit when the two girls came back with an full-grown stag. (Hehe...here it comes...) :sweatdrop, falls:(haha! anime style! It's awsome!)

"Hey, we got lucky!" Kihana said. While Hakkaku grabbed his rabbit and put it behind his back.

"Uh..I already got one, and I put it back because I heard you guys got one..." Ichiatsui knew he was lying, (what older sister doesnt!) But played along.

"Ya, I think I saw it running away. It was a big one, it was limping. Meh, we'll get it next time." she said, bored.

Kihana sighed at her sisters composure.

"Hey, miss perfect!" she got her sisters attention before tackling her.

"Hey!" she said, and began fighting.

"Wait a minute!"Hakkaku jumped in and tried to pry them off each other.

* * *

Kagome fell asleep, cuddling into InuYasha's chest as he watched the other two drift off in each others arms.

"Things really have changed..." he smiled down at the girl in his arms and slowly placed a kiss on her forehead, which caused her to snuggle in closer.

He looked over at Miroku, who had a large bump on his head, and Sango still had Hirikotsu clutched loosely in her hand. InuYasha sighed. 'Some things never do change, though.'

* * *

Ichiatsui slowly crept off towards the cave. Hakkaku thought he was trying to get her off her sister, and her sister thought she was fighting both of them. She snuck out, getting tired. 'Huh, wonder how long it'll take for them to find out im gone. She heaved the stag on her shoulder and ran off.

Kihana paused. She didn't hear the ranting of her sister. 'What?' she stopped and stood up. Hakkaku just sat on the ground, sniffing for Ichiatsui's scent as she did the same.

"She left." He stated dumbly.

"Ya, stupid sister." Kihana helped Hakkaku up and walked back with him.

Hakkaku looked at the young girl. 'She and her sister are very much alike, yet different. Confusing...' he thought as the sped up towards the den.

* * *

Kagura continued on her way back to the castle. 'I hope this works, it will be the early demise of many people does it not. And for the many people that will die, it will probably be the fault of all the reviewers that don't vote for what they believe in...'

* * *

Hehe!i added that little tidbit at the end because some of you guys don't read my A/N at the end, which is this! So you need to remember to vote, or you will probably get what you didn't want!

Any way, im hungary, so I get to have some chocolate and Icecream. Since you guys are awsome reviewers, I will give you some icecream and chocolate. If only to motivate you to review once again!

Remember, I wont review if I don't get enough reviews! And for the second try, I am going to try and get 10 reviews. So I must reach 120 reviews before I update! Hehe..120 already!

Wow! You guys really are awsome!

Thanks to my reviewers:

Pinkdmnd-(well, I am geting to that...see I must build up to lots of action and fluff and fantasmic fun all at once! Thanks for the Review!)

Psychotica Bunny-(Oh, ya, I am answering my own review, this is fun...-)

Aliryn-(whew! Long review! Lots of fun! I accept your offering! I like offerings! I especially like it when people offer Human sacrifices, and I would update like 60 chapters at once for the right to own Inu Yasha...muahaha...i can dream...I also like offerings of sugar and caffeine!- teehee! Thanks for the reivew!)

SitDog-Boy-(Yes, I always liked it better when Kagura wasn't as evil...yes... Thanks for the review!)

Sorceress of Dragons-(muahaha...dragons and evil triplets...I like it...hey, do you think I could borrow your evil triplet for a day or two, I have a certain science teacher that gave a pop quiz...:mumbles curses:...:smiles: anyway, I read your story and it's reaally good! Update soon! - Thanks for the review!)

So now, I will pig out on ice cream, while you guys dig in too! Tee hee :whisers: they don't even know whats in it! Tee hee! ...:pause: I mean...uh...um...HA! Funny joke eh? He...hehe...hehehe...ahh..

Till next time!

Xxxxxxxxxx Psychotica Bunny xxxxxxxxxX


	20. Sweet Dreams

: One and Only :

(A/N: **READ THIS**! geez, you guys really need to learn how to listen! **Important!** I am not a mean person, but I am also not a patient one...:taps foot: so if I do not get some **SERIOUS VOTING **in here, I am going to _kill the entire cast_...much to my dismay, I might even _delete_ it...thats right, it's a threat...:taps foot: well, what are you waiting for! **VOTE! **Now, for the people who missed what were voting _for,_ I repeat, it is weather or not you guys want a lemon, or a lime, or if you guys want Sesshomaru to show up. Idf so, well deal with Sesshy's details later...:writes stuff down mindlessly:)

Chapter 20: Sweet dreams...

Miroku awoke with a throbbing pain in his head. He saw Sango, lying innocently on the ground beside him. He slowly pulled her up beside him and rested her head on his lap. He smiled contentedly. He let sleep come forth upon him once again.

InuYasha sat with Kagome snuggled up in his arms as he tightened his grip momentarily to let her know he was here.

"Inu...yasha?" she looked up into the golden pools that were looking right back at her. She smiled.

"Hey, you should go back to sleep. Its early." he said, motioning towards the window. It was still dark out.

Kagome nodded slightly and cuddled deeper into his hold.he wrapped his haori around her and let sleep claim him once again.

Kagome walked around in her dream world. Things were blissful, as they always were when she did get those relished nights. The nights when her mind was weightless. The nights she was in InuYasha's arms. She hugged the warmth that enveloped her.

She soon came to a clearing in the luscious forest. A dark clearing. 'No...please...no' she started backing out as she saw that there was no way out. She screamed in her mind. 'NO! Please! LEAVE ME ALONE!' she ran as fast as she could away from the darkness. The only mistake she made, was looking back.

* * *

Kihana went out with Hakkaku again, to get some early breakfast, because her 'lazy ass' sister was still resting.

Hakkaku enjoyed hunting with the young woman, she was strong. Almost as strong as he. 'She could still learn something though, just as I can learn something from her..' he twitched uncomfortably.

"Hakkaku, are you okay?" Kihana asked, descending down the hill, to meet his distressed face.

"Oh, it's nothing, Kihana. Let's return to the pack, they should be awakening soon." He said, taking the boar he killed and throwing it over his shoulder. Kihana nodded politely and did the same to yet another stag.

They returned at a relatively slow pace, to relish Hakkaku's presence or just because she was tired, Kihana did not know.

* * *

The darkness took away Kagome's light, yet again. She was once again standing at the mirror. Kikyo was smiling at her. She felt her knees give out and she grasped the edge of the mirror, cutting herself.

She held her cut hand tightly with her other hand as she watched, teary eyed at the oh-so familiar sight in front of her. This time seemed a little bit different. InuYasha told Kikyo he loved her, he never loved Kagome, who was just a copy that could see shards. This time though, when she sobbed, InuYasha turned to her. He never saw her before. 'What?' she thought she made sure he could see her by asking if that was him. He smiled evilly. He kissed Kikyo gently and whispered something in her ear.

He then walked over to Kagome, and drew tetsusaiga. He faced it towards her and held it above his head. "WIND SCAR!" Kagome just stood wide-eyed at InuYasha before screaming one last time. "INUYASHA!" she awoke as InuYasha faced her and looked at her face concerned.

* * *

"Inu...Yasha..." she collapsed into his arms as he wiped the sweat and tears from her face. "Kagome, it's okay. I'm here." he sighed heavily. "InuYasha.." she sat up slowly. "Kagome, are you okay?" he wiped her face again. Kagome wasn't ready to tell him yet. "Um, it was just a bad dream, I already forget it." she lied.

InuYasha knew something was up, but she would tell him in time if it was important.

Kagome wiped her forehead and told InuYasha she wanted some freash air, and she would be at her hill. The hill where InuYasha took her a while ago. ' I can't believe it's been that long since he brought me up here to see the sunset.'

Flashback:

**InuYasha came up on a large hill. He let Kagome off and she looked over to the horizon.**

**She just stood in awe at the amazing array of colours that the sky was hosting, and the sun, almost set was illuminating the silhouettes of the hills and trees in the distance. You could over look the village, seeing such things like men working in the fields, and Miroku finally waking up rubbing his head, and realizing how he got where he was.**

**She turned back to InuYasha and hugged him.**

**InuYasha was surprised at the sudden embrace, but returned the soft hug.**

"**Thank you for bringing me here. It's beautiful."**

**Kagome broke the hug and sat down on the top of the hill. She motioned for InuYasha to join her, so he sat down beside her.**

**They sat for a minute, then Kagome grabbed InuYasha's hand and smiling but looking away, hiding her blush. InuYasha grasped her hand gently to let her know he accepted.**

**They sat in content silence for a few minutes when Kagome turned to him and asked. **

"**InuYasha, do you um-... do you want to go to the Sakura festival down in the village in a few days with me?" She said, pink once again tinting her cheeks.**

**InuYasha looked as if he was considering the question.**

"**Feh. Fine, if you don't want to go alone." he said, once again retaining his pride.. Sort of.**

**Kagome smiled one of her most genuine smiles and looked back at the sun.**

**He loved her eyes, they were so full of love and kindness. Nothing like Kikyo. She had eyes that were full of ice, and hate. Kagome had always accepted him, whichever form he was in. Kikyo had wanted him to change.**

**He realized something as he stared at Kagome. 'I never really loved Kikyo, did I?...I love...I love Kagome..' He thought turning once again to the horizon.**

**Kagome had felt his stare, and she liked the attention. She sighed mentally. 'I love it whenever I'm with him. I feel so happy. I don't know what I'd do if he wasn't with me.' she brought her gaze back down to the village. **

'**What will happen when we complete the jewel? Will he want me to go home and never return? Will he go to hell with Kikyo?' she shuddered slightly at the thought, then turned to InuYasha.**

**He turned to her. **

"**Do you want to leave?" he asked.**

"**No... let's stay here for a while." She said, returning her gaze to the skies.**

She smiled. Looking up at the sun now, just rising, she wished on the last shooting star that would grace the sky this morning.

InuYasha smiled down at Kagome, who sat down where he had taken her during dusk, a long time ago.

He spotted a shooting star and made a wish, closing his eyes, unaware Kagome did the same. Doing so, he realized something he hadn't noticed before.

"Kagome!" he jumped down and walked over to her.

"InuYasha?" she turned to him as he sat beside her and held her hand.

He turned it over as Kagome grimaced. He revealed a lerge cut over the palm of her hand, dried blood covering her fingers.

"How did you get this?"

* * *

TeeHee! Cliffie! Sorry, I know, I said 20 and I now have 25...blah... well, now, I have an especially evil threat. I will not update until I get at least 10 votes for a lemon (or not a lemon, or a lime for that matter), and at least 5 votes for whether or not you guys want sesshy in the story...and I am not changing my mind. :crosses arms and looks away: hmph!

So anyway, thanks to my reviewers:

Asahi Minako-(ha! I wish, sorry no pocky, but I gots easter eggs:showers with chocolate eggs: I did read your story, and I love it, its awsome, but unfortunately, I don't watch Sailor moon, that is I stopped a while ago...hehe...so it doesn't make a whole lot of sense to me, but im sure that if I did watch sailor moon, it would make it that much better!- thanks for the review!)

Pinkdmnd-( oh, no problem! Happy with this one? Action coming up, im leading up to a certain chapter that I had in my mind for months now, so its gonna be filled with lotsa different stuff!- thanks for the review, once again!-)

Shadow- updated twice, same message both times...-.-..-(hehe, thank you for the reviews, and here you go!)

Rednightz-(I like your name...: nods: its awsome...thanks for the review! Its nice to see new people are reading it!)

FLUFF MASTER-(ha! Well, if it makes you soo happy, and since I also have to keep some sort of story line on this fanfiction, if you wish, I will try and make a pleasantly fluff-a-licious one-shot fic...there...my offer stands.)

FLUFF MASTER-again...:sigh:-(haha, yes, I truly am evil arent I? I would like to thank my sister, for helping me be as evil as I am today, and my parents for doing nothing at all... uhh...I mean...ahem. Thank you for the review, and your welcome, I know you enjoy cliff hangers ...:smiles evilly:)

Sorceress of Dragons-(hehe...I might just take you up on that offer, seeing he gave my friend a C in Band...her fricking saxophone was broken...asshole...hey, the characters might not swear, but that doesnt mean the author cant! Oh, and by the way, for your twin, send her to 2866 Evil Authoress lane, InuYashaLand...hehe...I am highly caffinated...hehe...:hunches over to look like egor..: Thanks for the review!)

inuyoukai5756-(Thanks for the review! I appreciate it!)

Aliryn-(yes, yes, good for you...you voted...on the sesshy matter though, when I say sesshy, I mean if you guys want him in, though I prefer him with Kagura too, its creepy when Rin is originally his adopted kid...:shudder: an the other is if you guys want a lemon or lime in the story...- I have my preferences, but this story is mostly for my reviewers. Uh..and what did you mean by keep it realistic? Oh, and lastly, I accept your human sacrifices, I will feed them to my yorkshire terrier, then the bones go to oogy boogey...my pet...hehe...and I will devour those chips and salsa now, even though its only 9:00 in the morning...:cough: Thanks for the review!)

gemini-(well, you are a mind reader, though I know that if Rose (kihana's original base) was reading this, she would be completely pissed at me, but thats how it was gonna be...shh...don't tell nobody...:looks around suspiciously: Thanks for the review!)

cookie monstyer-(YAY! COOKIE CAKE:jumps around:...hmm...how to finish this...:grabs fork: well, I would share, but I don't want to, I will probably explode...but, I am stubborn...hehe...:takes bite, very small bite:...hehe./...this may take a while, so in the mean time, read and review, then VOTE!- thanks for the review:mutters: I've never eaten a pastry two times bigger than me...O.o)

SitDog-Boy-(yes, it would not be InuYasha if Miroku wasnt beaten to a pulp at least once, eh? Thanks for the review!)

JGK200-(thanks!i will_ heep_ up, the great writing!-lol)

americanidiot-(awsome name! Thanks a lot for the review!)

Ahh, now my job is done :flames surround reviewers: YOUR TURN! **_VOTE, VOTE, VOTE!_**

Remember, I wont update till _ten_ votes for lemon/lime, and _5 _for sesshy...so there...

Current ranking- lemon-2, no lemon- 1, sesshy-0

Till next time!

Xxxxxxxxxx Psychotica Bunny xxxxxxxxxX


	21. Answers and Lies

:One and Only:

(A/N: okay, I've got quite a few votes, I have made a decision for including Sesshy or not –this chapter tells you– and I have come to a decision on the lemon, not final mind you, but I think that is important, so I leave the lemon voting still open. –Sesshy is closed now, it was unanimous...or however you spell it..–)

_Last time: _**InuYasha noticed something he didnt before.**

**He ran upto Kagome and faced her. He turned over her hand to reveal a large cut over her palm and dried blood on her fingers.**

"**How did you get this?"

* * *

**

Chapter 21: Answers and lies.

Kagome couldn't look away. She touched the cut and grimaced at the pain. 'The cut? But..but that was only a dream..' she furrowed her brow to try and figure out another way she might have gotten it. There wasn't any.

"Kagome. How did you get this?" InuYasha pulled her chin up so her eyes met his.

Kagome tried to hold back the tears that threatened to form at the memory of the dream.

"Kagome! What happened to your hand?" he looked at it again. She was lucky half her hand didn't fall off. It was deep.

He looked up into her eyes again. She was shaking with unshed tears.

"Inu-...I ..You ..the mirror .. but..you...no..i.." she stuttered before breaking down completely, gripping his haori as she cried into the crook of his neck.

InuYasha was scared that something bad had happened to her. He smelled her and found that she wasn't hurt...at least physically... her scent was filled with fear, and sadness, and... rejection? InuYasha just soothed her by growling low, and smoothing her hair.

Kagome calmed down unexpectedly at the soothing rumble coming from InuYasha's throat. She stopped crying and her sobs were now muffled and few.

InuYasha pulled her up and looked into her eyes.

"Kagome, what happened...I know it wasn't just a cut." He said, holding her shoulders.

"It was...a..it was a dream...I got cut in the dream and... I don't know how I have it now." she said, trying to avoid his eyes.

"Kagome, do you mean the nightmare you just had?" he asked, pulling her chin up.

Kagome nodded sheepishly, finding the grass very interesting.

InuYasha paused in realization. "Kagome, you lied. What was the dream about?" he said in a disappointed tone.

"Inuyasha.." she started in protest, but when she looked at him, his eyes told her he wasn't asking. She sighed and explained her dream...vaguely...she didn't explain that he hurt her, or anything with Kikyo. She said it was her, but she was ugly. (A/N:Remember last time? She doesn't come up with great excuses on the spot now, does she?)

InuYasha was a little suspicious. 'Kagome had never really put her looks that high on her priorities list...' he let it go for now, but she knew he'd find out eventually.

He wiped her face from any stray tears and picked her up bridal style. Kagome wrapped her hands around his neck and nuzzled up close to escape the brisk morning air.

InuYasha and Kagome returned to see Sango, Miroku and Shippo were sitting around a small flame.

* * *

"Hey, where were you guys?" Sango asked. Miroku was smiling like a fool.

InuYasha scowled at Miroku before putting Kagome down.

"I went for a walk and he followed me." Kagome said simply. She hated lying. 'But I have to. I don't want them to worry about me.' she thought.

* * *

"Kagura, you will prepare an attack on the half-breed," he added an extra bit of disgust at the mention of InuYasha. "And his companions for 3 days from now. I will have my army behind you. It is time to stop playing." Kagura nodded and began to walk out of the dark, sickly room. "You will lead beside Mirikami." with that last comment, a sudden force pushed Kagura out the door.

She left with a scowl. 'I refuse to work with the mindless beast.' she remembered to get back to the task at hand. 'Right. His army is too much. They aren't the filthy small fry demons either. InuYasha and his 'friends' are too weak. I will have to get reinforcements.' She quickly grabbed a feather from her hair and started to fly west. (..:hint,hint:..)

* * *

InuYasha was wary about Kagome, and wasn't about to let her out of his sight. 'She's hiding something, I know it.' he though, crossing his arms and sitting down on a log.

"InuYasha, could you go get some water? We need some if you want breakfast." Sango asked while getting some food from Kagome's backpack. "Miroku, you go help him, we will prepare it."

InuYasha was about to protest, but he saw the look that Sango had in her eyes. 'The girl thing...Feh, fine. Maybe the slayer can get something out of Kagome...' InuYasha nodded and dragged Miroku towards the nearby river.

* * *

Once they were out of sight, Sango refrained from making the fire and readying the food, and turned to Kagome. "Okay, what's wrong?" Sango said, looking into Kagome's eyes.

"Nothing's wrong." Kagome mumbled. Sango looked at her in an I-don't-believe-you manner.

"I don't believe you. Tell me." Sango looked at her as she sat down inside the hut. Kagome looked hard into Sango's eyes. She knew she could trust Sango, she was like a sister.( That you get along with...there are too few of those in the world..:sigh:) Kagome sighed, Sango wasn't going to let this go. ' I don't think I can lie to her.' Kagome confessed to herself.

Before beginning, Kagome yelled out: "SIT!" she listened closely. "He's not here." she said, relieved. Sango giggled a little at her antics and settled in close for her explination.

Kagome told Sango about her nightmares and the cut, trying to be subtle about InuYasha and Kikyo. She wasn't ready to tell anyone what happened with InuYasha in her dream..at least, not yet.

When she showed her the cut, Sango looked at it, it was indeed, a very, _very_ deep cut.

"Does it hurt?" Sango asked reluctantly. She felt pain for her friend. She had never heard of such horrible dreams, or pain inflicting ones, for that matter.

"You can't tell anyone. I told InuYasha some, but not as much as you, please don't tell, I don't want to worry them." Kagome asked. Sango nodded.

"But you'll have to tell him eventually. InuYasha will figure out your hiding something."

* * *

InuYasha sat against the wall. 'What is she hiding that's so bad?'

Miroku slowly lumbered over to the hut, mumbling. 'InuYasha was perfectly capable to carry these. Hm.. Good for me...sure..' he thought sarcastically.

He saw InuYasha in deep thought at the hut. 'Whats wrong with him?' he set the buckets down and walked away, deciding InuYasha could use some time to himself. He heard the girls begin to get up and saw InuYasha bounding off, towards Goshinboku.

* * *

I know, I know, it was short, but I am trying to figure this out. The way the plot is going now, means the story will be shortened significantly, but...if you guys want, I _will_ make a sequel. I will try and Keep this story going as long as I can but alas, everything must come an end eventually, but then again, I like this story too much to end it without promise of a sequel!

Muahaa... Thanks to my reviewers:

SweetInuLover-(Thank you very much!-)

fluffyrachel-(I think cliffies have the same effect on you as they do me, but I have great understanding, to other authors, because you'd be amazed at how fun it is to write them! Thanks for the review!)

Nicole Miklos-(Thank you very much! I appreciate it!-)

Ashley-(Thank you so very much, and I ont know what they were smoking, but they should stop, it's not healthy!- Thank you for the review!)

Aliryn-(Ah, I got your email, and I appreciate the advice, I don't exactly know what a beta is, but you are and awsome, faithful reviewer and the position sounds important. You should have it!

:sigh: ahh, fluff I dunno what I would do without it! If you thought _that_ was a tear jerker, you have to read 'My secret Sesshomaru' it's a Sess/Kag, but it is one of the best stories I've ever read! Its somewhere lieing around in my favorite stories thinger.-..:tear: oh, I cry just thinking about it! My Yorkie (named Kansas..Kawaii name eh?) And she liked it very much. Arigato. Oh, those book people...hmm...I wonder, do you think they will make Kansas smarter:ponders: meh, I like sacrifices.nummy, pop, cereal and cookies...numm...:rubs tummy:ya, so once again, Thank you very much for the review! -)

Inuy101-(so true, I dunno what I would do without it! And now that I finally found a book store that had InuYasha manga, im gonna go crazy! Money,shmoney,lol anyway,. Thatnks for the review!)

fulofbrokndreams-(thanks for the review! It got me to update, thats for sure!-)

NamelessShadow-( I love praise! Haha. Thanks for the review, and like a said earlier, I will try and keep it going as long as possible!)

heartdragon-(haha, well tell your 9 friends that I appreciate their votes, and I say to you,thank you for the review!-)

ChineseKagome-(Thanks for the review!)

watermiral ? -(well, thank you for the review...sort of...im not sure I understood! Lol Thank you very much anyway)

GeminiWind-(yay, good for you, I like the name too- Thank you for the vote and everlasting affection!- lol)

KurianGirl-(Hey! Okay, your vote is just as important even though im already decided with sess. I will do my best :holds hand over heart: to make sure he doesn't complicate things _that _much, he wont have a huge part anyway. Thank you for your review and vote.)

Terra34-(Thank you for the vote!)

jgk200-(calm down, im happy now...unless...:dark aura: ahem...I think you know what comes next...:cough: Thanks for the reivew!)

sparklingcrystal133-(thank you very much!-)

FLUFFMASTER-( so I am trying to figure this out...you want a lemon, but you wont read it? Do you not like lemons or something? Not that I am a wondering hentai or anything...:blink,blink: no, definitly not a hentai, but you are the 'fluffmaster' anywho...worship eh?)

real bonnie nick name arow(i just pulled that out of no where k)-(nice name...really, thats awsome! Thank you, I was sort of thinking the same thing, in some odd, unconsious state, so I will fix that. I try with my grammar, even though I still don't fully understand the word 'grammar' :sigh: thats really sad... Thanks for the review!)

SitDog-Boy-X2-(dundundun/...can he? Next time in 'Evil Authoress strikes back'...blahblah...lol well, thank you for your revoiews and votes, and fruit detesting...o.O..-)

Okay, I noticed something...I have a HELL OF A LOT OF PEOPLE that are reading the story and not REVIEWING! Ahem, well, take note of a few ppl up there, who voted...I hope to see your names up there again...ahem. :cough,cough:

Anyway, you don't have to vote unless it is a life or death situation for yourself. So therefore, voting is still open for lemons or no lemons/limes, meh, I have the rest of the story in a basic sketch (metaphorically) of whats going to happen, but if I happen to get a bunch of people giving me magnificent reasons to change my mind, I will. Ahem..sorry I like saying that, it makes me feel special...

Till next time:

Xxxxxxxxxx Psychotica Bunny xxxxxxxxxX


	22. Father

One and only

Nar…gar…I know..i haven't updated since forever, but you guys haven't REVIEWED since forever…GEEZ!

Im a baka..i cant do this on my own! I need you constantly reminding me so I don't stop!

Before I forget, I _did_ edit chapters 1, 2 and 3, and if you want, you can reread them, there is quite a difference. That's also why someof you got emails for me updating, but there wasn't a new chapter up, Gomen nesai!bows

Anyway, I have a feeling this is gonna be a short chapter…so bare with me…

Chapter 22: Father

Kagome…stopped and raised her brow…where had InuYasha gone? She knew he was here a minute ago, she felt his presence… 'wait…since when do I sense presences?' she shook her head and walked off towards the place InuYasha would be.

"InuYasha?" she whispered gently, pushing away a small bush, looking upto the Goshinboku. She couldn't see him. 'maybe he's somewhere up higher?' she started climbing the huge trunk, grasping small pieces that stuck out. "InuYasha?" she whispered once again, searching above for any sign of him. She slumped her shoulders and sat by the tree. She wasn't feeling very well. InuYasha seemed to be mad at her. 'He must have been listening. But.. maybe he thought I kept something from him? Yah! He must have heard the last part!' she smiled at her own conclusion.

The tingly feeling in her stomach didn't leave her. It felt worse every day. She felt the urge to look around, you know, to see if anybody was watching her..(you must've had that feeling before, ne?) She saw InuYasha come out of the shadows with a solemn look on his face. Kagome knew that her conclusion was right when he silently picked her up and set her down on his branch. She frowned.

"What have you been keeping from me?" he asked questioningly. Kagome's eyes went glossy for a split second before returning.

"It's nothing." She said, turning away.

"No, it's not. If it was nothing, you would tell me."(That is such a good point! . ) He looked at her with a hand on her chin, keeping her eyes locked on his.

She broke down. She had to tell him.. or at least part of it. 'I can't let him feel guilty…' she thought. "You chose Kikyo over me… That's all. I had a dream and you picked Kikyo over me." She avoided his eyes, she knew they were filled with remorse and regret that he even asked. She knew he still had love for Kikyo, he knew it too. She looked down and pushed off the branch and landed on one knee. 'im not that bad!' she thought, trying to cheer herself up. "I'll be back at the village." She said, not turning to meet his eyes. She walked off.

Kagome walked to the village, but only to tell Miroku to make sure InuYasha didn't come for her. She needed to be alone. She started at a slow pace, but eventually sped up to a run. She finally found a spot to rest, a small stream. She sat on a rock. The wind caught upto her and blew her unruly hair in circles. The moon gave her an angelic glow. Almost unnatural. Depends who you are, I guess. (hint, hint :3)

* * *

Kagura got off her feather and observed the beautifully crafted grey/ silver palace in the heart of Sesshomaru's lands. She began walking towards it with a confident step, thinking to herself- 'I can be free, I can be free'.. and thinking Sesshomaru would truly be the key to her freedom.

Sesshomaru sensed an intruder in his lands. He took a moment to try and recognize the scent.. his eyes showed widened. (take note, this will probably the only emotion he shows in the entire story XD) "Naraku." He whispered to himself. He turned to the green toad-like demon standing by him. "jaken, watch Rin." He said, leaving hastily as the toad whined and complained under his breath.

Sesshomaru took one gaping leap and landed in front of Naraku's incarnation, Kagura. He stared into her eyes, demanding an explination.

"I need your help." She said, understanding the unspoken message.

"I told you last time I would not assist you, what makes you think I will now?" (just so yah know, this refers to one episode I cant remember, where Kagura offers Sessho jewel shards to kill Naraku)

"Because my 'master'" she said that word with disgust. "..dwarfs Naraku's power, and his intention. We all need your help."

* * *

"I know he loves me, I would never doubt it, but he still has feelings for Kikyo." She mused to herself, sitting on a boulder as the trees swayed as if they understood. She looked up at the crescent moon. "But I will wait for him. If it takes five hundred years, I will wait for him to come to me." She looked at the river, fish making their way downstream. "Yes, I will wait." She decided.

Kagome looked over to the direction of the village and saw the hill that she confessed her heart and soul on. 'that's where he told me he loved me' she thought. She got up as if it were her unconscious pulling her softly forward. She made her way up to the small grassy elevation unaware of the one watching her.

* * *

InuYasha walked back to the village, but right before reaching it, he scented Kagome's scent. 'She left already.' He thought. He jumped into the forest, following her scent. The scent that intoxicated his senses, he located it at a stream. He stopped in the trees, overlooking Kagome. He listened to her musings.

"_I know he loves me, I would never doubt it, but he still has feelings for Kikyo."_She looked up at the crescent moon that graced the midnight sky. _"But I will wait for him. If it takes five hundred years, I will wait for him to come to me." _His heart fell and rose at those words. 'Kagome…'

He saw her get up and walk towards the hill. 'what is she doing?' he asked himself as he followed silently.

* * *

Kagome came up to the hill and let the moonlight embrace her. She dances unconsciously. 'I remember doing this. Once, when my dad was still alive..he..he watched me dance in the living room, then mommy had to take him to the hospital..' she tripped on a rock and fell down, crying. "Father.." she whispered. It was painful to remember, after all these years, it still hurt. "dad.."

* * *

InuYasha watched as she gracefully danced in circles, the moon tightly embracing her figure. She looked like an Angel fallen to earth. He saw her turn from carefree to deep in thought, before collapsing. He was about to run to her, but paused when he heard her mumble something. _"Father.."_ he looked at her with deep sympathy and took a few gentle steps towards her.

She looked up, feeling something there. She stood up, tears staining her face. She looked at the intruder. "Inu..Yasha.."

* * *

Hehe, okay. That was a little emotional..tearI got really happy, then really sad, then really happy again throughout 5 minutes…I have a VERY short attention span..what was I talking about?

Anyway, I cant give any review responses, but I will next chapter. Which wont come out till I bet at least 20 reviews, cuz 10 is too easy, and 30 is too much..thank you to all my faithful reviewers and even those who read faithfully but dont review, (i know youre out there somewhere) and sincerest apologies for the wait.

BaiBai

Xxxxxxxxxx Psychotica Bunny xxxxxxxxxX


	23. Near the end

One and Only

Last time:

InuYasha watched as she gracefully danced in circles, the moon tightly embracing her figure. She looked like an angel fallen to earth. He saw her turn from carefree to deep in thought, before collapsing. He was about to run to her, but paused when he heard her mumble something. "Father..." he looked at her with deep sympathy and took a few gentle steps towards her.

She looked up, feeling something there. She stood up, tears staining her face. She looked at the intruder. "Inu...Yasha..."

* * *

Chapter something or other: near the end...

Kagome looked at him, searching his eyes for emotions.  
He sat down beside her and wiped her tear stained cheeks. Kagome knew she would have to tell him anyway.

"He was at home, and I was dancing for him. He was smiling at me and saying I would be a great dancer someday if I tried. He always told me that if you try, you can do it. I was dancing, and then he gasped and clutched his chest." She sobbed quietly. InuYasha paused and squeezed her hand gently, comforting her.

"My mother took him to the hospital. I was standing at the side of his hospital bed, and he told me his heart was weak, but he would come home and watch me dance some more soon. I said I would dance for him now, while I was here. I was dancing, and I heard him tell me something. I asked him what he said, and he said: 'You are my favourite little girl. You keep on trying, and you will never fail. You are my special One and Only.' I remember clearly that he was crying. I held his hand. I heard a loud beep that wouldn't stop by Daddy. I held on tighter. I knew what was happening. I held on as tight as I could, but his hand…went slack…and I was holding his pinky telling him to wake up, crying. I remember my mom coming in and crying too. She held my hand and whispered in my ear that Daddy would always watch over me and protect me if I kept him in my heart." Kagome stopped and sobbed lightly, as if gaining confidence.

"I promised her I would. And we just crouched there for a while. I was still holding Daddy's hand, and Mommy held mine. I stayed like that for a while before a nurse came in and told us that my mom needed to fill out some forms. She nodded and started to follow the nurse out of the room. She told me I could stay there." She looked down. InuYasha's eyes softened.

"She came back after a while. She told me we had to go. I was crying, but she came over and helped me let go of my dad's hand. I let go of his hand..For the last time." She finished.

"Kago-" InuYasha started.

"No. I don't need sympathy, InuYasha. I loved my dad, and I got to live part of my life with him. You never met yours. I couldn't imagine never knowing my father," she said, wiping her tears.

"I did fine on my own. If I had known my dad and lost him, like my mom, I don't think I would have been able to handle it. You were strong. You do keep trying." He said confidently, yet softly.

* * *

"Kagome!" InuYasha could hear Miroku's petty calls for Kagome loud and clear from where he was. Kagome turned her head. Apparently she had too.

"Come on. I need to hit him."

"Why?"

"…umm…no reason."

"Alright."

* * *

Apparently I must have lost several reviewers when I stopped updating for that last while..and noone else is reviewing, so I am gonna start smushing in the last chapters so I can finish it for those few that still read this.

And by the way, after the first line, I was tempted (seriously, I pondered the thought for like 5 minutes) about writing..

* * *

Kagome looked at him, searching his eyes for emotion.

"Kagome, you are only a jewel shard detector, go home, I don't need you anymore, I have Kikyo."

* * *

But then I thought…that is just way too cruel. But you are so lucky I am not that desperate to get reviews anymore.

I have decided that I am just gonna finish this, then maybe, after a while, delete it. Because I am starting to hate the way I wrote it. That is also why I reedited the first three chapters, because they sucked the most.

I have lostmost of mydesire to keep writing this, but I will, if only for those wonderful people who can raise my spirit with their wonderful reviews.

Thank you very much to

_Shadow Dragon_

_real bonnie nick name arow(i just pulled that out of no where k)_

And a very, very special thank you to

**Shadow **

**SitDog-Boy**

Because you stuck by me for most of the story. I think you are the most Loyal reviewers I have, except for my beta, Aliryn, you are a big help. :sends lots of gifts:

Arigato, I don't care if you review or email me. Or if you read this. I will update sometime in the time period of two to three weeks unless something comes up to make me do so earlier or later than that.

Xxxxxxxxx Psychotica Bunny xxxxxxxxxX'

Cho


	24. What he doesn't know

One and Only

Chapter 24: What he doesn't know

Kikyo walked slowly past the powerful barrier, heading towards the main house. She opened the doors quietly, passing low-life demons who bowed to her presence. She waited impatiently as Kanna, the child of the void, slid open the door, leading to a dark room. She could not see anyone, but she heard a voice speaking to her from the centre back of the room. 'He probably never moves from that spot.' She mused bitterly.

She grasped the Shikon in her hand. It was all that was left besides the shards in the wolf prince's legs and the half that InuYasha and his bitch held. "I wish to take him to hell with me. I give this to you. I will not need it where I am going." She narrowed her eyes as a dark hand reached out and grasped the half.

"Yes… finally. I possess over half of the Shikon no Tama. The hanyou and his witch have the other half, correct?" The deep, shadowy voice asked quietly. Kikyo nodded once.

"All but two shards, which are in the Wolf Prince's legs. They shouldn't be hard to acquire, if you are as strong as you depict yourself to be," she said, smirking. She heard the man laugh once, but before he could reply, she was already out of the barrier.

* * *

Kagura looked at Sesshomaru desperately. "The Shikon Jewel. I will give the whole thing to you," she pleaded. 'I'm running out of things he could possibly want…' she thought.

"I do not wish to possess such a thing. This Sesshomaru needs no power boost," he said as his eyes narrowed. 'The wind witch has never been so accepting and desperate. Is this so-called evil so bad?' Sesshomaru asked himself.

Kagura kept rambling on about incoherent things that Sesshomaru did not care to hear. While she did so, he was pondering the situation at hand. 'The hanyou could barely handle Naraku. That ningen onna had to do it for him. Pathetic,' he thought, disgusted.

"What about that toad, Jaken, he would be killed, along with--" she was interrupted by Sesshomaru, who had apparently lost track that she was still talking.

"Very well. I will meet you in InuYasha's forest one day from now." He said, coldly. Kagura looked stunned for a moment. She quickly composed herself and bowed, thanking him and hopping straight back on her feather. 'Tomorrow,' she thought. 'Preparations are in order…'

* * *

Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows. "I want to go do some target practice. Does anyone want to join me?" She asked, turning to face them. InuYasha looked up from his place in the corner.

"There's nothing else to do," he said, standing up and walking past Kagome. "Are you coming or not?" he asked over his shoulder.

Kagome nodded and ran up to him as they walked back behind the village where Kagome could shoot some trees or small demons.

InuYasha jumped up and sat in a low branch in a tree. Kagome positioned herself in front of him, facing a large, thick tree. He saw her close her eyes, then nearly fell out as she released her arrow. 'That let out a lot of strength... that's never happened before…' he thought, before pushing the thought to the back of his mind.

* * *

Koga stopped in his tracks suddenly and Ichiatsui bumped into him. "Hey, what was tha--" she stopped herself. "What's that aura?" She asked, backing into a defensive position by instinct.

"I don't know, but it isn't an invitation to a tea party.." He said, remembering something Kagome taught him long ago.

Itchiatsui twitched slightly, trying to figure out what a 'tea party' was. 'Okay…there's tea…but what's a tea party?' she thought.

"We should alert the others," Koga said, bounding off towards the den. Ichiatsui snapped out of her daze and ran after him.

Koga faltered when he felt a sharp twinge from his youkai. 'What is that?' he thought as he came up on the den.

* * *

InuYasha finally got it into his head that he would jump every time she let an arrow off. (Though he definitely would not admit it.) He jumped down from the tree and sat against its trunk.

After an hour or so, Kagome turned around. "I'm out of arrows. Do you want to go back?" she asked cheerfully. InuYasha nodded and stood up. 'Does she even sense a difference in her power? Does she even know?' he thought with a disconcerted expression. (Hehe, I got a thesaurus! I actually know what that means! -) (Aliryn: Hahaha, I know how that goes... thesauri can open up whole new worlds!) (..So true)

* * *

Kagome walked sleepily back to Kaede's hut. 'Wow. I'm reaaalllyy tired,' she thought, dragging herself to her sleeping bag. "I'm going to bed... tired..." she mumbled. InuYasha and Sango heard her clearly, smirking at her childish nature. Shippo yawned lazily and scrambled over to Kagome's small form. He stealthily cuddled himself under her chin and inside the protective cocoon that her arms formed. He swiftly felt sleep claim him.

InuYasha sat at the base of the tree near where Kagome slept. For some reason, his youkai felt that tonight he would need to stay there. Tonight was special... like something big is gonna happen... (hehe, like when you are staring at a bomb, and you feel that something bad is gonna happen when it gets into single digits! I seriously don't know anybody who hasn't been in that situation before! XD) (Aliryn: 'cept me... hell, my life is sooo boring...) (Is not! See! Beta's get the fun of adding their _own_ little tidbits!)

* * *

Kagura walked into the dark room. She knew that dead pot bitch had been here. 'She's nearby,' Kagura thought; the scent of her was close. "Kagura. Have you completed the task of informing Mirikami yet?" the voice coming from the centre of the dark room boomed. Kagura fought to keep a composed, unafraid expression plastered on her face.

"No. I was going to now," she said. Her eyes widened noticeably when she saw a glowing red orb emerge from darkness. She felt pain in her chest.

"I will not tolerate such impudence. Go now before I decide to rid this world of your presence." The voice sounded so unemotional, as if it wouldn't affect him to murder his own family.

'Probably did already,' she thought bitterly, trying desperately to numb the pain in her chest. She nodded weakly at his command, and walked towards the dark, humid room where she knew that monster Mirikami was hiding.

Mirikami's eyes were wide when Kagura opened the door. The pain in her chest may have subsided, but it still hurt like hell.

"We go attack the hanyou's camp tomorrow. Prepare. Get other demons and such. Be ready by dawn," she said coldly. She swiftly walked out of the room and glanced at the rising moon.

"I need to speak with a certain miko, before it's too late," she whispered to herself. She quickly reached for her feather and climbed on it before rushing to the camp of InuYasha and his companions.

* * *

Kagome awoke. She sensed a demon coming. She focused carefully. 'Kagura,' she thought. She knew that Kagura wished to speak with her, so she slid out of her sleeping bag as quietly as possible, so as not to wake the young kitsune slumbering peacefully. She grabbed her bow and arrows speedily and ran off to meet the wind witch.

Kagura smiled. The miko was smart enough to leave camp and come to her. She put the now-tiny feather back in her hair and stood regally. Kagome came running over the hill and was in plain view of Kagura. "Miko. I must speak of something urgent," she said seriously. The young girl nodded. "Mirikami, that beast will come along with the evil I speak to you of. Tomorrow. I am certain. You must be prepared. Tell your hanyou that he must be in his forest before dawn. I have someone there that will meet you. Please. Be cautious. My master..." she winced slightly, "is very powerful. Do not underestimate him, or that beast that calls himself a demon." Kagura's face tightened. "Be there at dawn," she said, ending the conversation.

'I didn't really talk, though.' Kagome reasoned. 'No! I have to get back and tell InuYasha and the others!' she gasped and ran faster than she ever had before. 'Thank you, Kagura.'

* * *

Kagome finally reached camp and was about to go and shake the slumbering InuYasha when she heard him mumbling.

"Please... just tell me... I would never... hurt you... I lo... love you... Kagome..." he breathed out, almost rasping.

Kagome looked upon InuYasha's face in pure shock, and the guilt hit her. Hard. 'He wants to know. I am sure he does. But I...can't... I can't tell him yet...' she lowered her head, clutching her scalp, trying to rid her mind of the thought. 'No! wake him up! It will be dawn soon!' she scolded herself. She ran up to his sleeping form, but he opened his eyes before se touched him. He sniffed, then became completely alert.

"Where's the wind bitch?" he said, looking around frantically.

"InuYasha!" she stopped him. "She came to me. We need to be in your forest at dawn. She told me her master is coming to fight us along with that creepy thing and we need to be there 'cause there is somebody waiting for us and we need to go!" she gasped out. InuYasha stopped for a minute. He nodded and Kagome quickly woke the others, not bothering to explain yet. The moon was wearing low in the sky. They needed to hurry... or all hope would be lost.

* * *

Hah, there chapter 24 my wonderful beta FINALLY finished editing…awww, im just kidding…im actually quite sugar high right now, for 0800, or for those that don't understand, 8 in the morning….:twitch: Okay, im going to calm down and be very, very thankful to all of those who reviewed and asked me not to delete it. I am not currently in the correct mental state to answer questions, cause if I do, they probably be wrong..or right..cause my brain cells are slowly deteriorating into nothing…All I have to do is wait…

Before I get to the reviews, I would like to add…I am very, very bad at writing action scenes, and I praise anyone who can. Therefore, I will need someone to volunteer and help me write a scene or two for the last few chapters… perks? You get to read the chapter after its edited and before it is posted. You get to read those chapters before _eeeevvvveeerrrryyyyooonnneeeee ellllsssseee,_

And I think I might get more than one and im not exactly sure how to pick if I get 2 or more…I don't know..i guess ill figure it out…oh! Write like a tidbit of an action sequence between….Mirikami and InuYasha, ill pick the one I like best..that is…if I get any..:blink:

Anyway, I think its time for review responses..

**Shadow**: mmaaayyybeeeee.. :wiggles eyebrows and laughs idiotically:

**Pinkdmnd**: thank you. I am sttttiiillll writing at my commpppoootteeerrrr :)

**Aliryn**: it is a lot. It means everything to me!

**KurianGirl**: I am the little engine, just a cooler version…

**Hermione**: thank yuuu!

**FLUFF MASTER**: zenn….its oookkkaaayy, I promise you that I will get some fluffies…but its hard to be mushy when you think your going to die…:nods sadly:..and you…_can't_ kill me….i…am……IMMORRTTTAALLL!..ahem..

**SitDog-Boy**: don't be sad, get some suuugggaaarrr! And I would like to say on a personal matter….a friend of mine might have diabetes, so if you are unable, we have some sugar free sugar at the table to your left..thank you

**real bonnie nick name arow(i just pulled that out of no where k)**: Thank you for the ideas, and I think they are awesome, but im almost sure I have a basic idea where its going..hey, with your ideas, you could probably make a story of your own!

**KiraraSoldier**-Thank yuuu! That is the nicest thing ive heard alllll day!

**Heartdragon**- Thank you, very,very much…I know most of you read it, cause I check my story for favourites every once in a while. Imm calming down…need more suger..:rumbles to kitchen for sugar:..yesshh….hehehe…

Anywho, that's all the reviews for now. and there is not point in trying to get a certain amount of reviews….cause half the time…it doesn't work..so review if you want… im might write faster..:winks, then falls over:

As for me, ive decided I wanted to recommend stories to you all. This week, I want to give you one that is Sess/Kag but is one of the best stories I have ever read. Its Called 'To Wash it all Away.' And its by Crystal Echoes and Infinity Moon. Read it, it's awesome.

Thank yu. And good…morning..

X Psychotica Bunny X

Cho


	25. IMPORTANT

**Important!**

Once again. I will say that I _need_ an action sequence. I can't update until I get a big enough supply of entries that I can not only pick 1 person, but possibly collide some entries. You will not only get credit, but I will email you the finished chapter before it is posted. I really appreciate anyone who enters, cause I can't seem to find the time to redo the action sequence over and over again, which is exactly what would happen should I attempt it alone. If I have anyone that is willing to attempt an action sequence would have my deepest gratitudes. I refuse to not finish this, not only for all of you, but for myself, even though I strongly dislike this story, I want to know I can at least finish it.

Again, before you tire of my rantings, I need an action sequence, and until I get the amount I need, I will NOT update. Apologies to everyone, but I'm closing in on the last chapters, I want to have an ending that everyone will like, maybe even me.

I can be contacted by review or preferably email.

Cho


End file.
